Angel Full of Grace
by rainafire
Summary: Picks up after S8 finale. Dean and Sam are trying to decide what to do with Crowley and Cas when a call comes in from another hunter. Meeting her, they find that the Winchester destiny is far from over. Brief Dean/OFC pairing. Rated M for future entries, just to be safe. Still WIP so genre, summary, pairings etc will probably change.
1. After The Fall

**A/N All characters belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. Except those that arose from my own twisted imagination. They belong to me. **

**Chapter One-After the Fall  
**

"Dean!" Sam called into the motel room, waited two seconds and then entered the room. Dean's bag was on the bed and the bathroom light was on.

"Dean? You in here?" Dean stuck his head out the bathroom door, toothbrush in his mouth.

"Keep your panties on Sammy. I'll be right there." Sam rolled his eyes. They should have been on the road an hour ago. They had to pick up Cas and then head out to try and find the first of the fallen angels. The day after all of Heaven had fallen, the reports all over the world of meteors falling to earth had baffled scientists. Of course, other hunters were looking for the fallen angels. Some, no doubt, to kill them. Others, like the Winchesters, wanted to do what they could to help and save those that were able to be saved.

Cas had volunteered to stay with Crowley and keep an eye on him. The former King of Hell was recovering from his purification at the hands of Sam during the last trial. He wasn't fully a demon but he wasn't yet a human. He was the one who insisted on staying in the Devil's Trap until they knew what to do with him.

"It's not that I don't want to kill you," he had informed the boys, "it's that I don't think I can handle the guilt just yet."

Sam leaned into the bathroom and flicked off the lights. Dean spit the mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and glared at his brother.

"What the hell's your problem Sam?"

"We were supposed to meet Cas an hour ago Dean. We have to figure out what we're doing with Crowley." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Remind me again why we just don't kill him?" Sam stared at him, incredulous.

"Dean, I almost died trying to purify him. We're not just going to kill him without a damn good reason." Dean nodded.

"You're right man. I'm sorry." Dean grabbed the bag off the bed and followed Sam out the door. Outside, Dean looked over at Sam. While some of the color had returned to his face, dark circles remained under his eyes like bruises. He was still a big guy but he appeared to have shrunk. Even after holing up in the hotel for the past few days, Sammy still wasn't 100% Sammy. Whatever he had done in that last trial had scarred him physically.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the abandoned church where they had kept Crowley since the night the angels fell. Castiel met them on the front steps.

"What's wrong?" asked Dean, immediately suspicious. Castiel walked over to the car.

"Nothing's wrong we're both, well, hungry." He frowned. "Did you bring food?" Sam glanced at Dean.

"What happened to the food I brought over yesterday Cas? That was at least a dozen bacon cheeseburgers!" Dean asked. The former angel shrugged.

"We ate them of course. I assumed more would be coming today." He turned as Crowley yelled from inside the church.

"Did they bring something to eat because I'm bloody well starving!" Cas turned to answer.

"They forgot so you'll have to wait."

"What's the matter? Did they decide to kill me by starving me to death? I've never been so hungry!" Cas rolled his eyes.

"You see what I've had to put up with." Dean nodded.

"I feel your pain." The three men walked into the church. Crowley sat in the wooden chair, chained in place glaring at the Winchesters.

"What? No kiss hello?" Dean shook his head.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" He walked towards the chair and started to unchain Crowley. Sam ran over and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Dean, what the hell?" Dean looked up at Sam.

"What did you think we were going to do if we didn't kill him? Just leave him here? We've got things we have to get done Sammy and I'm not leaving Cas alone with Crowley, not with all the other hunters out there just itching to kill a former angel." Sam frowned.

"You're actually planning on taking him with us. That's just great Dean." Crowley smirked as he glanced between the brothers.

"Oh this will be fun." He smiled up at Castiel. "I just love road trips, don't you?" Dean tugged harder than necessary on the chains.

"Shut up Crowley." He freed Crowley, pulled out his knife and scraped away the paint and salt from the floor. Crowley stood and stretched.

"Ahhh. It feels great being able to move freely about the cabin again." He looked over at Castiel. "My friend, it was great knowing you. Call me if you're ever in the neighborhood." He turned the smirk back on both Winchesters. "As for you two, well, just forget I exist." He snapped his fingers…and nothing. Stunned, he glanced around and tried it again. He was still rooted to the spot.

"Huh," Crowley said after a moment. "This is a bit embarrassing." Cas shook his head.

"I told you that you lost all of your powers. An ex-angel can still sense a demon and you're just not one anymore." Crowley stared at Cas.

"I know what you said but I didn't believe you. What the bloody hell am I then? I'm not fully human. Moose over there didn't get to give me the last injection." He paused as the realization hit him. "I have a partial soul don't I? Just enough of one to give me a conscience but not enough to actually want to live." Crowley sat back down in the chair and stared into space, stunned at the reality of the situation.

"God I'm so depressed." Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the human race Crowley. Now let's go."

* * *

"What are 'smothered' hashed browns?" Cas was studying the menu intently, like a college freshman cramming for finals. Dean glanced over at the picture.

"Looks like cheese, sour cream, bacon and onions. Sounds good." Cas glanced up, still frowning.

"But are they worth the extra dollar?" Crowley slammed his menu down.

"Oh for crying out loud, order the bloody smothered hashed browns! Who cares if it costs more? I only care that they don't have tea in this backwards hell hole." When Crowley had ordered his tea, the perky waitress had politely informed him that they were currently out of tea and would coffee be ok? Crowley had bit his tongue to bite back all the insults and responses and instead had replied that coffee would be just fine. He had added milk and sugar but it wasn't the same. In fact, it tasted like someone had gone out to the nearest mud puddle and scooped out a cup of the brown water to serve to the diner's patrons.

The group ordered their breakfasts without further drama. Both Crowley and Castiel had appetites that rivaled the group of loggers near the front door. Both had ordered omelets, bacon, sausage, pancakes and the smothered hashed browns. After consuming their food, they put in additional orders of eggs benedict for Crowley and waffles for Castiel. Crowley, despite his complaints that the coffee tasted like dirty water, was on his fifth cup. Sam and Dean watched in awe.

"Dean, man, you can put away some food but how can we afford to keep these guys around if they keep eating this way?" Dean took another bite of his pancakes before glancing at the ex-angel and the mostly ex-demon.

"I'm sure this is just some metabolism thing going on now that their meatsuits have to run the show." Crowley glared at him.

"Thank you for that insight Doctor Oz." He took his last bite of eggs benedict and glanced around the restaurant. The waitress walked back over, still grinning though she seemed a bit surprised at the fact that two of table's occupants had consumed two whole breakfasts in the time the other two had barely finished one.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" She had the bill folded between her fingers and was prepared to drop it on the table. Crowley smiled at her.

"I was wondering dear, if you happened to have any pie?" Dean's eyes lit up.

"Oh hell, now you're talking!"

* * *

"Nobody told you that you had to eat three pieces Dean." Dean shifted in the driver's seat of the Impala. He was uncomfortably full. He had realized too late that Crowley was baiting him by ordering a selection of pie since Crowley was "unable to choose which one he wanted".

"Just shut up Sammy." At that moment, Sam's phone rang.

"It's Brandon." Brandon Reynolds was another hunter in the area. He and his sister had lost their parents to demons when they were teenagers and had been hunting ever since.

"Hey Brand…" Sam stopped talking and frowned. "Kylie what's…no wait slow down…where's Brandon?" Sam listened, as did the rest of the car. From a brief glance in the rearview mirror, Dean could see that even Crowley looked concerned.

"Kylie you're not making sense…what do you mean…where are you?" Sam began digging through the papers on the seat next to him. Castiel leaned over the seat and handed Sam paper and pen.

"Ok. Ok. I've got it. We're about 50 miles east of there. We're on our way. No…Kylie…don't go anywhere. We're on our way." Sam hung up the phone. Dean glanced over at him.

"So?" Sam swallowed hard.

"Kylie just had to kill Brandon." Dean almost drove off the road.

"What? What the hell?"

"He was possessed. Demon got him. She didn't have a choice." Dean slapped his steering wheel.

"Dammit! Heaven's closed and the demons have a full range smorgasbord here on earth. That's just…" Dean shook his head and looked out the window for a moment. He turned back and snatched the piece of paper away from Sam.

"So I take it we're going to go get her then." Sam shrugged.

"I don't know what else to do Dean. She doesn't have anyone else." Dean laughed.

"Yeah well, she hates me for no reason." Sam looked over at him.

"Dean you called her frigid." Dean thought back.

"Did I?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, you did." Dean wracked his brain but couldn't remember. He shrugged.

"Oh well. She probably is. Doesn't mean she has to hold it against me for the rest of my life." Sam started to speak when Crowley cleared his throat.

"Maybe it's best if I not go with you right away." Dean looked in the rearview mirror.

"If you think we're just gonna let you go…" Crowley held up his hand for silence.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea for me to just stroll into a room with a hunter who had to kill her own brother because of a demon." Sam glanced at Dean.

"He does have a point." Dean frowned and nodded.

"He does, I'll give him that." Dean looked in the rearview again. "But we're not taking our eyes off of you for a second. You have a partial human soul…fake the rest of it."

Dean floored the Impala and it shot off down the highway.


	2. Lies A Demon Told Me

**A/N All characters belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. Except those that arose from my own twisted imagination. They belong to me. **

**Chapter Two-Lies A Demon Told Me  
**

Kylie was curled up on the bed in the motel room staring into space. She had barely spoken since the Winchesters had picked her up. They had dropped Cas and Crowley off at a restaurant and picked Kylie up at the warehouse where she and her brother had tracked a demon. Before they could successfully exorcise the demon, it jumped into Brandon's body. It allowed Kylie to kill her brother before vacating his body. Sam had found her curled up in a ball, staring at Brandon. She had looked up briefly when Sam had called her name but wouldn't move. Dean finally picked her up and carried her to the Impala where she had laid down on the backseat. Since it was getting dark, they found two rooms at a cheap motel. Sam carried her into one of the rooms and volunteered to stay with her while Dean left to pick up Castiel and Crowley.

"Hey Kylie," Sam began, approaching her cautiously. "Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?" At first she didn't respond then she finally made eye contact and shook her head.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Her voice was barely over a whisper and she seemed a fragile little girl compared to the ruthless hunter Sam knew her to be. He sat down next to her.

"Of course." Sam opened his mouth to continue when they heard the door click. Dean, Cas and Crowley walked quietly into the room and Kylie jumped up the second she saw Crowley.

"What's going on? What is he doing here?" When she had jumped to her feet, both Winchesters had moved to block the angel and demon.

"Kylie calm down," said Dean. "It's not what you think." Kylie glared at him and pulled her knife.

"What is it then? Because it sure looks like you've got the King of Hell standing behind you." Crowley raised his chin with pride.

"It appears my reputation precedes me." Dean glared at him.

"Not helping Crowley!" Sam carefully stepped towards Kylie, staying out of reach of her knife.

"Kylie please. Put the knife down and we'll fill you in..wait a second." Sam looked back to Crowley and then to Kylie. "How did you know who he is..er..was?" Kylie didn't answer as she continued to glare at Sam and Dean. She jerked her chin towards Castiel, who was staring at her with a look of confusion.

"What are you doing with a former angel? And why is that thing with you?" she asked, gesturing towards Crowley.

"I'm on sabbatical." Crowley answered sarcastically. Kylie's eyes narrowed and she sat back down on the bed, setting her knife down next to her.

"Ok you guys. Talk." Sam looked over at Dean who shrugged.

"Might as well tell her everything Sam. Get it all out in the open." Dean walked over to the table where he had set down two grocery bags. He removed a six pack of beer, opened one and held it out to Kylie.

"Want one?" She took it eagerly.

"God yes." She quickly chugged half the bottle before Dean had even opened his own. He was impressed. The girl had definitely changed from the last time he saw her almost four years ago. He handed a bottle to Sam, sat down next to him on the other bed and started to take a drink when he realized both Cas and Crowley were watching him.

"Won't even offer me one will you?" Crowley asked, annoyed. Cas walked to the table, grabbed two bottles, opened both like a pro on the edge of the table and handed one to Crowley who raised it in toast to him.

"Many thanks." Crowley took a swig and then spit it out. "What the hell did they do? Bottle a mule's piss?" Dean smirked at him and took a drink.

"Don't waste the mule piss Crowley."

"C'mon you guys. Quite screwing around." Sam said, nudging Dean before looking back at Kylie. "So, what do you want to know?" She thought for a moment before answering.

"Ok, explain him." She nodded in Crowley's direction. He raised an eyebrow.

"I've gone from 'it' to 'him'. I'm moving up in the world." The rest of the room ignored him.

"Long story short, healing Crowley's soul was the last trial in our attempt to close hell," Sam began. "Dean stopped me from finishing it because it turns out that in order to heal Crowley, I had to die. So, he's not a demon but not fully human." Crowley smirked.

"Yes three-quarters human here love but only on my mother's side." Kylie ignored him.

"So hell is still open and heaven is closed. That's just great." Sam and Dean exchanged a look. They didn't want to say anything to Kylie about Kevin. It was just too dangerous. Kylie took another drink. "So you didn't kill him because he has a partial human soul. I can understand that. I don't like it, but I understand it." She looked at Castiel.

"Now it's your turn. How did you go from bright lights and wings to a human in a trenchcoat?" Sam looked surprised.

"How do you know what an angel really looks like?" Kylie looked surprised at herself for a second and then shrugged.

"Lucky guess." Sam frowned.

"Extremely lucky I'd say. Have you seen an angel before?" Kylie looked startled and shook her head.

"No. Where would I have seen one before?" Sam shrugged and Castiel walked closer to Kylie.

"There's something..familiar about you." Castiel inspected her face intently and Kylie shifted uneasily. Dean felt sorry for her. Angel or not, Cas obviously still had a hard time with boundaries.

"C'mon Cas," he said. "Personal space, remember?" Castiel frowned and looked down.

"You're right." He looked back at Kylie. "I apologize." Cas backed off. Sam sat down next to her.

"Are you ready to talk about Brandon?" Kylie shrugged.

"I guess. Not much to talk about though. He was possessed, I killed him. That's it." Sam leaned forward.

"Did the demon say anything to you? Did it tell you it's name, give you any clue as to what it wanted?" Kylie glared at him.

"What difference does it make? Demons lie Sam. That's what they do." Crowley raised his hand to interrupt.

"Actually my dear, that's a common misconception..." Crowley trailed off as four sets of eyes glared at him. Kylie looked back to Sam.

"Anyway, it told me that Brandon wasn't my real brother. It said that he never ever considered me his sister, that I was just some homeless kid our parents dragged home. And then it said that it was the one that killed our parents. I stabbed Brandon in the heart and the demon left his body. Then I called you. That's it." Castiel leaned forward on his knees.

"How did you know to call Sam and Dean?" Kylie blushed.

"We've worked a bunch of cases together since Brandon and I hit the road. Plus..." she glanced at Sam, who blanched. "Sam and I have history." The silence that followed was broken by Crowley's low chuckle.

"Awkward." Sam glared at him.

"That was two years ago." Sam opened up his laptop. "So this demon admitted to being the one that killed your parents?" Kylie nodded, obviously a little hurt by Sam's reaction.

"That's what it said. But it wouldn't tell me who it was." Crowley spoke up.

"That sounds like Bernael. He always did have a flair for dramatics." Crowley took another swig of his beer and shuddered. "He likes to break children's spirits so it will be easier to corrupt them when they grew up. A flair for the dramatic but always hates to work too hard."

* * *

Kylie and Dean each grabbed another beer. Over the past four hours, between the two of them, they had consumed two of the three six packs and were not showing any signs of stopping.

"Hey you guys," Sam said, barely taking his eyes off his computer. "Can you slow it down over there? We're probably gonna need you sober." Kylie laughed.

"Sam I can't handle any of this sober alright? And I'm not drinking alone." Sam looked to Dean for assistance but Dean shrugged and took another drink.

"If the lady doesn't want to drink alone then she doesn't drink alone." He winked at Kylie, who gave him a half smile. Sam sighed and looked back at the computer. Castiel leaned over behind him.

"Have you found anything?" Sam shook his head.

"Nothing yet Cas." He turned to look back at Dean and Kylie. "I don't get it. The sky was lit up three nights ago. We heard an angel fall not far from us and they all just disappeared? It doesn't make any sense." He turned back around to his computer.

"Well," said Crowley, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If I were still the King of Hell, I'd have sent my demons to round up as many angels as I could before you hunters could get to them." Castiel turned and looked sharply at him.

"Do you think that happened? That demons have taken the angels?" Crowley shrugged.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. Of course," he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in charge anymore, am I? There's no telling what idiot has stepped into my spot." Dean chuckled.

"Well, if you can do it, anyone can right Crowley?" Sam shook his head at Dean.

"Don't piss him off alright? He's the only source close to the demons we've got and as much as it pains me to say it, we need him." Crowley looked genuinely flattered.

"Why thank you Moose." Sam frowned and looked back at the computer. They heard a muffled phone ring. Dean pulled his phone out of his jacket that was slung on the bed.

"Hey Kevin, what's happening?" Dean walked over by the window.

"Who's Kevin?" Kylie asked.

"A Prophet of the Lord," replied Castiel, automatically. Catching Sam's look, Cas was once again confused. "What? I thought we were being open." Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not about everything Cas, ok?" Cas frowned.

"Perhaps it would be better if I were to keep silent." Sam raised his eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

"Ok Kevin. Call us when you have something, alright?" Dean hung up and looked at Sam. "Sounds like Kevin just received a package. Not a tablet but a scroll. Same writing but it's newer." Sam frowned.

"How? From who?" Dean shrugged.

"Some guy just showed up at the door, handed him a package and took off. It's got him a bit freaked out because I guess there's a couple of letters in there, one of them addressed to Kylie." Kylie dropped her empty beer bottle on the carpet.

"Me? Why me? Was it a demon?" Dean shook his head.

"Kevin said it was a just some guy and that he was hurt pretty bad. Just asked if he was Kevin Tran, shoved the box in his hands and took off. He's going to see what he can figure out what the scroll says and call us back." Dean frowned and sat down next to Castiel. "Here's the weird part. It's on paper and it's written in ink."

"Like quill pen ink?" asked Sam.

"No, more like Bic. It was written in a ball point pen." Dean glanced at Kylie who was curled up in a ball again. "Hey you alright?" Kylie shook her head.

"I don't know if I can deal with this. I lost my parents, I lost Brandon, I'm getting mail from random strangers...and I don't have anyone left anymore." Dean looked over at Sam and motioned for him to go to her. Sam walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You've got us, ok? We'll help you get through this, alright? We'll figure it out."

"That's right my dear," said Crowley as he stood and crossed the room. "One big happy family."


	3. Another Bad Creation

**A/N All characters belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. Except those that arose from my own twisted imagination. They belong to me. **

**Chapter Three-Another Bad Creation**

**_Four Hours Earlier_**

Kevin awoke to the pounding on the door. He knew it wasn't Dean or Sam as they would have just walked in. He cautiously walked to the door and slowly opened it. A man stood there doubled over in pain. He looked up at Kevin.

"Are you Kevin Tran the prophet?" His heart pounding out of his chest, Kevin immediately tried to slam the door.

"Wait!" Something about the urgency in the man's voice made Kevin stop and open the door wider. "Please. I have to get this to the Winchesters and I know you're working with them. It's…" the man's voice cutoff in a coughing fit. He moved his hand revealing his bloody abdomen.

"What happened to you?" Kevin moved to help him but the man pushed back.

"There's no time. Here." He handed Kevin a small package. Kevin nearly dropped it, surprised at it's weight. "Please. Give this to the Winchesters. It's important." Kevin looked down at the brown parcel, confused.

"But what's this…" when he looked back up, the man was gone. Kevin walked back into the bunker and shut the door. He went to the library, sat down at the table and emptied the contents of the package. There were two sealed letters, one in a crumpled, folded envelope addressed to "Kylie". The other was newer and addressed to Sam and Dean. A DVD was also there in a blank jewel case. At the bottom was a handwritten scroll. When Kevin unrolled it, his eyes began to blur and he realized that while this was not a tablet, it was obviously written in the same language. The scroll itself did not appear to be that old, however.

"Oh man. Not again." Kevin squeezed his eyes shut then got out of his seat, went to the refrigerator and grabbed a Red Bull. He was going to need all the caffeine help he could get for this. He decided to call the Winchesters to let them know. They said to keep them informed of anything weird and this was definitely weird. He picked up the phone and called Dean.

* * *

It was just past dawn when Kevin called back. The room had been tense, and no one was interested in sleeping. Despite having consumed enough alcohol to pass out, Dean and Kylie were both relatively sober, the anxiety having burned off whatever buzz they had been trying to achieve. Sam put the phone on speaker and set it in the center of the table.

"Go ahead Kevin. We're all here." Kevin cleared his throat.

"This looks like it's the story of the creation of the Archangels. When God created them, he made Michael first, then Raphael, then Lucifer and finally Gabriel. When he created Gabriel, something happened and the power that God infused in Gabriel split into another being, essentially becoming Gabriel's twin. His twin sister. She wasn't fully an Archangel but was more powerful than the other angels God had created. She was God's only unintended creation and was looked down upon by her older brothers who viewed her as an abomination but was fiercely protected by Gabriel. In fact, the other angels were confused at the feelings between the two of them. When the war in heaven began, both Lucifer and Michael tried to bring Gabriel to their side by threatening the life of his twin. Knowing that however he chose, his twin would die, Gabriel took his sister and fled to earth, voluntarily exiling them both from Heaven and disappearing for thousands of years." Kevin paused to catch his breath. Dean looked from Kylie, who was close to hyperventilating, to Castiel.

"Did you know about this?" Castiel nodded.

"Everyone knows about her creation but I only saw her one time. Gabriel was very protective of her and other angels thought she should die. She was considered an abomination, not just by Lucifer, Michael and Raphael but those close to them as well. Once Gabriel left, she was never spoken of again. I assumed she had been destroyed in the war." Castiel leaned closer to the phone.

"Kevin, does the scroll say what happened to her?" They could hear Kevin rustling through papers.

"Yes," he said finally. "But not a lot of detail so far. It's mostly that she got in touch with another angel named Elijah who she asked to relay a message back to God that she wanted to come home but was afraid to leave Gabriel alone." More papers rustled. "And that's pretty much all I have. There's more but translating this stuff takes time and there's a lot here." He took another deep breath. "There are also these two letters. Like I said, one's addressed to you guys and the other to Kylie." Kylie drew in a sharp breath.

"Kevin, what does it say?" Kylie asked, her voice shaky. Over the phone, they could hear an envelope rustling. They waited as they could tell Kevin was reading the letter to himself. Finally, Dean cleared his throat.

"Hey Kevin. Out loud would be great."

"Oh yeah sure." Kevin's voice was shaky and it was obvious he didn't want to read the letter. "Um..well..ok. Here it goes. 'My dear little sister: I hope that you never read this. I know you talked to Elijah and wanted Dad to take you home but you didn't want to leave me alone. I appreciate you staying with me for several eternities. We had a lot of fun, didn't we? The demigods never suspected that they had two former Archangels around them did they? But I knew you missed home. I also knew if you did go home as an angel, Michael and Raphael would kill you. That was the one thing that Michael and Lucifer ever agreed on. So that's why I made you human and left you at that church. I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I was doing it but I will say that you made an insanely cute baby. I know you have a good family. I've watched you for the past five years but I know you saw me so I left. I want to leave you something in case all hell breaks loose, literally, and I'm dead. If you're reading this it probably has and I probably am. I bet I did something amazing and it will be talked about for centuries. Or I did something incredibly stupid and I'm already regretting it. I hid your grace somewhere safe. I won't write down where it is, in case someone else finds this and if it's one of our older brothers, I'm giving you the finger right now. Sister I want you to be able to die as a human one day so your soul will go to Heaven and you'll be with Dad again. I hope I get to see you there. When you get home, look me up. I'll be the insanely good looking one in the back.'" Kevin cleared his throat. "That's all in that letter." Sam looked up to see Kylie was wiping tears from her eyes. She looked at Castiel.

"Is he talking about me? Was I an angel? Is that why I can see demons? Is that why they went after my family? Because of me?" Cas opened his mouth to answer but Dean spoke up first, getting to his feet and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you think that. Your parents were hunters. So was your brother. It was revenge, that's all." Kylie pulled back from Dean, angry.

"Don't patronize me Dean. You don't know that for a fact."

"But I do." Everyone turned to Crowley, who had been sitting in the corner. He looked confused, intrigued and in absolute awe. "I'd never heard of you. I may have just been the Crossroads Demon back in the day but if Hell had know about you, we all would have gone after you in a heartbeat. To the best of my knowledge, Lucifer never once spoke of you to any demon he ever created. For someone who wanted you dead, your older brother did an amazing job of keeping your existence a secret. My hat goes off to him." The room went quiet. The only sound was Kevin's breathing over the phone.

"Um..guys?" Kevin was hesitant. "I went ahead and opened the other letter. Do you want me to read it to you?" Kylie walked over to the window and stood there with her back to the room. Sam saw that both Dean and Cas were watching her and not paying attention to Kevin.

"Yeah Kevin," Sam said quickly. "Read that one too."

"Ok here it goes. 'Hey Winchesters: consider this my last will and testament. Since I'm about to try and bail your asses out of this heaping pile of crap you're walking into, I figure it's probably necessary. Seriously guys, what would you ever do without me? I won't take this letter with me because this is a serious thing. I'm leaving you my baby sister. Now settle down Dean, you can look but don't touch.'" Hearing Crowley's snort, Dean raised his hand in warning and turned.

"Shut up." Crowley raised his hands and made a zipping motion across his lips, looking very innocent. Kevin continued.

"'I know, you're probably wondering 'what baby sister?' Long story short, she's my twin. Something went weird when I was created and bing bang boom there she was. The point is, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael would rather she was dead. I don't know if dear brother Castiel would help you but he might not so be careful. He can't turn her over to our brothers. Michael and Lucifer might be out of the picture by the time you read this but there are plenty of angels that would still love to put her head on a stake.

"If you're reading this, then something real bad has happened and Elijah has found you. I know I haven't exactly earned this but I need you to do me this favor. Find my sister and keep her safe. She's human now. She was adopted by a good family in Lawrence Kansas. Her name is Kylie. Her parents are Ken and Christine Reynolds and they have a son named Brandon. I know she's still alive but I haven't tried to see her in twenty years. I know that I'd feel it if she was dead. Keep her safe and give her my letter that's in this envelope. I wrote it to her after the last time I saw her when she was a little girl, I've just never had the nerve to send it. Let her watch the dvd too. I've left her a newer goodbye message there. Tell her I miss her. Thanks guys. See you soon.'" Kylie turned slightly.

"He's dead isn't he? Gabriel. He's dead right?" Sam nodded. "How did he die? It can't be easy killing an angel." Cas approached her slowly.

"Lucifer killed him. Gabriel tried to convince our brother to stand down and when that didn't work, he tried to stab Lucifer...and that didn't work out too well." Kylie turned back to the window.

"It happened three years ago didn't it." The Winchesters exchanged a look.

"Yeah about that long ago," said Sam. Kylie nodded.

"I knew something happened. I felt like a piece of me got ripped out but I didn't know why. I had dreams, bizarre dreams, all the time. I understand what they are now." She nodded and smiled. "It all makes sense now. Why I didn't fit in at home, why Brandon and I weren't that close even when we were hunting. I wasn't "theirs"." She suddenly turned and walked back to the table.

"Kevin, you said there's a DVD in that package?"

"Yeah. There is." He replied. Kylie looked up at the boys.

"Can we link up the computers? There has to be a way to do that so we can see it." Sam quickly sat back down in front of the computer and began typing.

"Kevin, are you…" Over the phone, they could hear keys typing quickly.

"Right there with you Sam. Is it linked up on your end?" Sam hit a couple more keys.

"It is now." He turned the computer around to Kylie. The DVD player logo filled the screen. "Hit play Kevin." The logo rotated as the connection buffered. Then the video started. It was an empty hotel room. The video went blurry as a figure moved in front of it and then focused on Gabriel's smiling face.

"Hey you guys. Don't know who's watching this but I'm hoping it's my baby sister and that she's with the Winchesters. I just made the other video that you guys no doubt will remember so excuse me if I didn't take the opportunity to clean up." He grinned at the camera and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he became serious. "But this isn't that kind of movie. This is my final farewell to my twin sister. By now Kylie, you're probably starting to remember some things and wishing you could forget others. I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry for putting you in this mess. I just wanted to keep you safe. You're a part of me and the only part that matters. I kept your identity a secret for centuries. But you let Elijah know that you were alive and I couldn't let you go back up there for Michael to just stab you in the back. So, I turned you into a baby and left you in a church." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I know, I know! Trés Cliché but it had to be done. You weren't an angel anymore! Problem solved! I kept my word to you and made sure you were safe…and tore my heart out to do it." Gabriel looked off to the side and then back to the camera, his face sad. "I could almost deal with our brothers fighting. I could have remained neutral but they threatened you and Dad wouldn't intervene. They didn't love you like I did. They never understood why we cared so much about each other. But they didn't understand what it was like to have your flesh and blood right there with you all the time." Gabriel frowned, unshed tears in his eyes. "You are my twin. The part of me that was ripped apart during my creation, a part that I couldn't stand to be away from. You were never supposed to exist but I didn't care. I loved you little sister. I loved you with all the grace in my existence. And that's why I'm entrusting you to the Winchesters." He spread his hands open and grinned. "They're good guys and they'll keep you safe. Right now, they're getting ready to try and take on both of our older brothers and prevent the apocalypse. Good news is if they can survive all the crap they have so far, including everything I've done to them, they'll come out fine and be there for you when you need them. If they're still running around with our other brother Castiel, be careful. Just because he's our brother doesn't mean he won't betray you. He's different now though and I hope you can have a part of our family with you so you're not alone.

"I don't know what's happening right now. It could be a week after this was made or it could be years down the road. If Elijah found you, I imagine it's the absolute worst case scenario, probably even worse than the apocalypse. I told him to only give this package to the Winchesters if there was no hope left. Oh, and one more thing." Gabriel looked around his room before continuing. "Don't go looking for your grace. You won't find it anywhere you're thinking of looking and all it will do is cause problems. Don't go back to being an angel. Just stay a human kiddo. Eat good food and drink good wine. Fall in love with a good man…or woman. Live to be an old lady and die peacefully in your bed. Like I said in my letter, look me up when you get up there. I'll be there somehow." Gabriel sighed and stood to turn off the camera. "Goodbye my little sister. Your big brother loves you." And with that, he turned off the camera.

Kylie sat motionless, staring at the computer screen. No one spoke, not even Crowley. Even he was watching Kylie as the tears rolled down her face.

"Kevin," Kylie's voice was choked. "Play it again." The video started over and she leaned forward, getting as close to the computer as she could. Just before it ended, she asked Kevin to pause it. The screen froze on Gabriel's face, the familiar smirk unable to cover the sadness in his eyes. Kylie reached out and touched the screen.

"Gabriel," she whispered. "I love you too."

* * *

He ducked into the cabin, straightened up and shed the bloody clothes. _Humans_ he thought _so gullible._ Trying to forget for a moment that he was, for all intents and purposes, now a human. He didn't notice the figure sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

"Is it done Elijah?" Elijah jumped at Metatron's voice. He turned slowly as Metatron lit a candle in the center of the table. He looked like a tired old man but he terrified Elijah. The man had just closed Heaven, casting everyone to the Earth. Elijah would be stupid to not fear Metatron.

"Yes, I took the box to the Winchesters. I gave it to the prophet just like you told me to." Metatron nodded.

"Good. He'll translate the scroll and contact the Winchesters. Like good little lapdogs, they'll find Gabriel's sister and bring her out in the open. Then, we can kill her." Elijah frowned.

"Metatron why exactly do we have to kill her? I mean, she just wanted to go home." Metatron sighed heavily.

"That is none of your concern Elijah. You should just be counting yourself lucky that neither Michael nor Raphael learned that you had talked to the abomination without reporting it." Elijah swallowed hard, his eyes wide with fear. Metatron stood. "You will let me know when the Winchesters contact you. And you will tell me when you find the abomination." Elijah nodded and Metatron disappeared.


	4. Bits and Pieces

**A/N All characters belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. Except those that arose from my own twisted imagination. They belong to me. **

**Chapter Four-Bits and Pieces**

_"Kaleil."_

The voice echoed inside her head as a memory struggled to reach the surface.

_"Kaleil, we have to go."_

Kylie was vaguely aware that Sam was saying her name but she was lost as the voice screamed through her head.

_"Kaleil, we have to go now."_

_"Gabriel why..."_

"Kaleil. My name was Kaleil." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"You remember when you were an angel?" Sam asked, looking concerned. The last time this happened with Anna it had not ended well. Kylie shook her head.

"Not everything. Just bits and pieces. Gabriel's voice saying we had to go. I didn't understand why. Just things like that." Castiel sat next to her.

"But you remember your given name." He made this statement with a touch of pride, almost as though he was happy to have a member of the flock come home but Kylie glared at him.

"Why was Gabriel so concerned about you? Were you one of the angels who want me dead?" Castiel looked confused and hurt.

"No. Not at all. I was stationed on Earth, you were in Heaven with the Archangels. I only saw you the one time, when I was created. You were with your brothers, standing behind them as we were sent to our assignments. I never gave you any thought." Kylie refused to break eye contact and Cas had to look away first.

_"Gabriel why do they hate me?"_

_"Because I love you more than I love them."_

Kylie stood suddenly.

"I need to get out of here." She was across the room and halfway out the door before Sam, Dean and Cas could even react. Sam grabbed her arm.

"Kylie you're tired. Why don't you come back in here, get some sleep and we'll figure things out?" Kylie pulled away from him.

"Screw you Sam Winchester. I didn't ask for this and I'm not going to let you drag me into whatever you've got going on. I'll go into hiding. You don't contact me, I won't contact you alright." She turned and stormed down the stairs, running across the parking lot the second her feet hit the pavement. Castiel turned to the Winchesters, concerned.

"You can't let her out of your sight. Gabriel was right about the number of angels that wanted her dead. Metatron was one of them." Dean frowned.

"I thought he was just God's secretary back then. Why would he care about Kylie?" Cas knitted his brow.

"Metatron is a purist. He considered her an abomination. He has all the power now but if there is a chance that Kylie could find her grace, she could easily destroy him. She's the twin of an Archangel, split directly from Gabriel at the time of his creation. She may not have been an Archangel but she was more powerful than any average angel ever created." Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"I'm going after her." Dean grabbed his arm and snatched the keys from Sam's hand.

"The hell you are Sam. You're still half dead." Dean walked back to his bag and grabbed his gun. "I'll go."

"Dean, c'mon. I'm fine. She'll listen to me." Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam and smirked.

"Really? Because she sure didn't seem to all fired happy to talk to you just now." Dean walked out the door and ran down the stairs.

"Dean!" He looked up as he got into the car. Castiel ran down the stairs behind him. "I should go with you." Dean shook his head.

"No. You need to stay here with Sam and Crowley. Sam's not doing to good Cas. And Crowley…" Dean shook his head. "I still don't get what's going on with him. You're the only one I can count on right now Cas. Please." Castiel walked up to Dean and stared into his eyes.

"Alright. If you're sure this is where I need to be, then I'll stay. But please," Castiel's eyes were pleading, something Dean had rarely seen before. "Stay safe. And find my sister. She's all I have now." Dean frowned.

"Cas that's not true. You've always got me and Sam. Hell, you and Crowley are BFFs right now." Dean opened the car door and climbed inside. "But I'll find her and bring her back. I promise." He started the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Kylie had stopped running when she came upon a diner. She walked inside and sat at the counter. The waitress walked over to her.

"What can I get you hon?" Kylie reached for her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. It was the only money she had and she cursed herself for not grabbing her bag in the room before bugging out. She put it down on the counter.

"Just a cup of coffee please." The waitress flipped over a mug and poured her a cup.

"Let me know if you want anything else." She walked to the end of the counter where she continued her conversation with the cook.

"Don't come here often do you Kaleil?" She snapped her head around and saw an older man with a shock of curly hair and a grey cardigan sweater sitting in a booth smiling at her.

"Who are you?" The man kept smiled but it wasn't meant to comfort her. Kylie's heart began beating out of her chest.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt. We spent so much time together back in the day." Kylie shook her head, memories coming back.

"Are you an angel?" The man laughed, rose and began walking towards her.

"At the moment, I'm _the _angel my dear." Kylie looked down to the end of the counter where the waitress and cook were watching them, their eyes as black as coal.

"Demons," she could barely speak above a whisper. The man smiled.

"They make great lapdogs. Much like humans." He stood directly in front of her. "I wouldn't worry about them my dear. You and I have much to discuss."

* * *

Dean drove slowly down the street, looking down every alley and side street for Kylie. He drove past the restaurant where he had picked up Crowley and Castiel just a few hours before, looked through the window and slammed on the brakes. Metatron was in there..with Kylie. He looked quickly at the building. The doors were metal with porthole windows. He could work with that. He ran across the street and knelt down by the door. Dean could hear Metatron talking to Kylie but he couldn't make out what he was saying. He quickly rolled up his sleeve and slashed his arm, gritting his teeth from the pain. Standing up, he dipped his fingers in the blood and quickly drew an angel banishing sigil.

"I hope this thing still works." He muttered to himself. He stood and opened the door.

"Hey asshole!" Metatron whirled around and Dean slammed his bloody hand against the sigil. A light flashed, thunder rumbled overhead and Metatron disappeared. Dean raised his gun at the two demons but they fled their meatsuits before he could fire. Kylie sat in the chair, staring at Dean in horror. He walked over to her, his gun by his side.

"Are you alright?" Kylie didn't answer him. "Kylie!" His voice snapped her back to the present. She finally saw him and looked at his arm.

"Oh my god Dean!" She ran behind rhe counter and grabbed a clean towel and wrapped his arm. "Who was that? And how did you kill him?" He grabbed Kylie's arm and pulled her off the chair.

"I didn't kill him. He'll be back so we've got to move now." Kylie didn't hesitate and the two of them ran to the Impala. Dean spun the car around and hurried back to the motel.

"We need to get Sam, Cas and Crowley and get out of town now." He said as he sped down the road. "If Metatron knows you're here and he's got demons working for him, we're screwed if he finds us." Kylie looked over at him.

"Who's Metatron? And how did he know who I was?" Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and looked at her.

"He's the one that tricked Cas into closing Heaven." They jumped out of the car and ran to the room.

* * *

Crowley was snoring in the backseat, his head dropped back and his mouth wide open. Cas stared out the window, still overwhelmed with guilt. He had banished his brothers and sisters to the Earth, probably killing them. Dean was driving though he was starting to get groggy. After drinking that beer, he probably should have let Sammy drive but Sam still didn't seem ready for that. Kylie sat between them. She had finally gone to sleep with her head on Sam's shoulder. While he didn't look to comfortable about it, he didn't push her away. Dean glanced over at them.

"What happened between the two of you Sam?" Sam looked down at her and then glanced over his shoulder at Cas. Dean rolled his eyes. "C'mon Sam. It's just Cas. Spill your guts." Sam stared out the front window, focusing on the overcast day outside.

"It was back when you were with Lisa, before you knew I was back from Hell. Samuel and I went hunting with Brandon and Kylie and…well…she and I hooked up a few times." Dean smirked.

"How many times is a few times?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Dean." Dean shook his head.

"Don't 'C'mon Dean' me Sam. She called you when she was in trouble, not another hunter. You and I both know that Brandon and Kylie ran with a bunch of hunters over the years. They were with those cousins out of Dallas for a long time. She hasn't seen or talked to you in two years and she calls you and, obviously, thinks you two had some kind of connection. So spill." Sam sighed in resignation.

"We hunted together off and on for three months, tracking a huge vampire nest in Montana." Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded for him to go on. "And we basically spent every night together, ok?" Dean frowned.

"You're leaving something out Sam. That can't be the only.."

"Dean, she was a virgin." Sam looked out the side window and then looked over at Dean. "Alright? Are you happy now? She was a virgin and I didn't care. That's why she thinks we had something. Because I let her think we did." Dean let that sink in and then snapped his head around.

"You mean that's why she turned me down? Because she was a virgin?" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean continued. "So, I wasn't good enough four years ago but you show up without a soul and that makes you Mister Right?" Sam looked exasperated.

"You're seriously going to go there? Out of that entire story that's what you focus in on?" Dean opened his mouth to respond and then closed it, shaking his head. They drove a few miles in silence.

"So what happened? Why hasn't she tried to call in two years?" Dean glanced over at Sam again who was looking down at Kylie.

"Brandon caught us. He and I got into a big fight, I broke his nose and his arm. I almost killed him. Samuel dropped them off at a hospital and I never heard another word from them until last night." Sam glanced over at Dean. "So now that you know, can we just drop it please?" But Dean wasn't ready to drop it.

"Sam, she's what? Twenty-seven, twenty-eight? She's been hunting since she was fifteen. How was she still a virgin? I mean, how did she hold out that long?" Sam snorted.

"Dean, not everyone is like you."

"She'd lost Gabriel." Castiel's voice in the backseat startled them both. Sam turned around.

"What do you mean?" Castiel looked him in the eye.

"She said that she felt it when Gabriel died. That a piece of her had been ripped out but she didn't understand what had happened. Maybe she was trying to fill that void with something else and you were there." Dean nodded.

"See Sam. She was using you she just didn't know it. That should make you feel better, right?" Sam snorted.

"Oh yeah. Tons better. Thanks a lot." Dean smiled.

"Glad I could help you out."

They drove the rest of the way to the Men of Letters bunker in silence.

* * *

Metatron sat at the diner counter, sipping a cup of coffee and silently fuming about losing his opportunity to kill the abomination. He had to be sure though. She was Gabriel's twin. The thief who made the youngest Archangel the weakest of the four. When Gabriel died and she did not reappear, Metatron had assumed she was dead. Then Bernael showed up on his front porch and told him that he'd found an angel who still was. Metatron knew it was Kaleil and that his plan on ruling Heaven was in jeopardy. If Gabriel left any clues as to the location of her grace and she found it…

Metatron knew where they would be heading and, while he was tempted to strike quickly he had learned patience throughout his long years. The Winchesters would be on their toes and ready for him now. But there would be a distraction soon. He had written it down, he knew it was coming. That's when he could take them. He would have to send Elijah back of course. He didn't like working with idiots or demons but he didn't have many options.

Metatron finished his coffee and stood up from the counter.

"Your time will soon be up Abomination," he said as he wiped his mouth. Metatron turned, walked outside and disappeared.


	5. I Don't Dance

**A/N All characters belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. Except those that arose from my own twisted imagination. They belong to me. **

**The inspiration for the end of this chapter came from getting the Eric Carmen song, Make Me Lose Control, stuck in my head and listening to it on repeat. I originally thought it could have been a guilty pleasure tape that gets found but after writing it, scrapped the idea. However, I couldn't let the song idea go so…here you are!**

**Chapter Five-I Don't Dance**

"I can't believe you brought him here!" Kevin stared at the Winchesters, his face displaying the betrayal he felt. "After everything he's done, you had an opportunity to kill him and instead you bring him to our safe house?" Sam raised his hand.

"Kevin, hold on a sec…" Kevin lunged past him, jumping on Crowley and proceeding to beat his face.

"You killed my mother you son of a bitch!" Crowley did not defend himself and it took both Sam and Dean to pull Kevin off of him.

"Hey Kevin man, you need to calm down and let us explain." Sam said as Kevin struggled to free himself and continue beating on Crowley. Kevin glared at Sam and pulled away.

"Calm down?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "He tortured my mother before he killed her," he held up his bandaged hand. "He cut off my _finger_ and you want _me _to calm down?" Kevin grabbed his jacket and his bag.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, his voice more than a little worried. Kevin glared first at Sam and then Dean.

"I'm out of here." He tossed the key to the bunker on the table. "Find yourselves a new prophet. I'm done." Kevin started walking out the door when Castiel stopped him.

"Kevin, being a prophet is not something you can just give up. It's your destiny, your calling." Kevin stared at Cas, saying nothing. "Crowley is not a demon any longer. Well, not the demon he was anyway. His soul is partly healed. He feels remorse, grief, empathy. Human emotions Kevin. That's why he's with us." Kevin stared at him.

"What about you? What are you now? Just a douche in a trenchcoat?" Castiel frowned.

"No, I'm just a human, like you only with fewer responsibilities." Cas turned as Kylie snorted back laughter. "Did I say something funny?" Kylie bit her lip to hide her smile and shook her head. Crowley stood and cautiously approached Kevin, wiping the blood from his face with his handkerchief.

"I never thought I would feel terrible about anything I have ever done but…" he trailed off, a pained expression on his face. "I feel that words would not be enough to say how sorry I am for what I put you through." Crowley hung his head and turned to walk back out of the bunker.

"Crowley!" Dean called after him. "Where do you think you're going?" Crowley turned.

"I can't stay. Young Mister Tran is right. I have no business being here." Dean hurried to stop him from leaving.

"Crowley no. You're staying here." Dean turned back to Kevin. "And you're not going anywhere either, alright? Does everyone not get what's happening? Heaven is closed to angels and they have all disappeared. Hell, on the other hand, is open for business and the demons are running around like freed puppies!" He pointed to Kylie, who was hanging back by Sam. "We have a former angel right here who Metatron really wants to get his hands on and I'm pretty sure that the son of a bitch has demons working for him!" Kevin glared at him.

"That has nothing to do with me." Dean shook his head and walked over to him, standing nose to nose with the prophet.

"It has everything to do with you! You think those demons won't come after you just because you don't want to play anymore?" Kevin looked from Cas to Crowley and then shoved past Dean, heading downstairs to the library. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and followed him with Cas and Kylie right behind them.

"So," Sam said slowly. "Do you have anything else on the scroll?" Kevin glanced up at Crowley who had hung back from the group and was leaning over the balcony railing. Then he picked up his notebook.

"It's weird. I mean, the writing is the same but it's not the same voice as the tablets." He looked up and saw the confusion on the faces of the four people in front of him. "It's the same ghostwriter but a different author." Castiel frowned.

"So it wasn't told to Metatron by God." Kevin shrugged.

"It doesn't look like it. I mean, it's just not the same as the tablets, it can't be. The language is different, the style is different. He tried to make it sound the same but it's not." Cas leaned over the scroll on the table, looked at the writing and then at Dean.

"Metatron did this. He planted it. He must have found Elijah." Kylie sat down hard in a chair.

_"Kaleil how did you find me?" Elijah looked around the bar nervously. Kaleil smiled._

_"It's not Kaleil anymore 'Lige. Hasn't been for awhile, not since Gabriel and I left." She picked up her beer and took a drink. _

_"And does big brother Gabriel know you're here?"_

"Kylie?" Sam's voice shook her out of her memory. She blinked and looked up to see five sets of worried faces on her.

"Quit staring. You guys are creeping me out." She stood up and pushed through the group. Cas followed her.

"What did you see?" She crossed her arms and looked back at him.

"A bar. I met someone there…Elijah. I don't remember…" she trailed off and shook her head. "I can't remember why." Cas frowned and stared into her eyes.

"You met Elijah to ask him to pass a message to God. That you wanted to go home." She nodded, her eyes going blank and welling up with tears as the memory surged forward.

"I was tired. I wanted to go home, to see my brothers again. I loved Gabriel but I missed everything so much. I tried to convince him to go home but he wouldn't hear of it. I thought with Lucifer gone that Michael and Raphael would finally accept me and God would finally allow me to take my place with the Archangels. But Gabriel followed me. He knew what I wanted. He always knew everything about me." Castiel took her hands in his and she looked at him, a scramble of memories running through her head.

"I don't know what's real and what's a dream. It's all scrambled together and it hurts." Cas nodded.

"I understand. You long for home, you long for our Father and you are now grieving for a brother you had forgotten you had." She stared at him in awe.

"How do you know?" Cas squeezed her hands.

"Because I feel that too. All the time. Every day."

* * *

"How's she doing?" Dean asked when Sam and Cas came back after getting Kylie settled. Sam opened his laptop.

"Three shots of bourbon put her out." Dean's eyes widened. "Don't look at me. It was his idea." Sam pointed to Cas.

"You got your sister drunk to get her to sleep?" Dean knew Cas had done some questionable things in his time but this was a new low.

"She needs to sleep if she's going to be strong enough to help us. She's older than I am. The Archangels were the first to be created you know. That's a few thousand years worth of memories locked in her head. If the wall Gabriel built around those memories comes down before she finds her grace, her vessel could burn." Cas sat down at the table, taking the hamburger Dean offered and biting into it with relish.

"Dean these are really good." Dean nodded.

"Crowley thinks so too. He ate three of them." Sam looked around the room.

"Where is Crowley? And where's Kevin?" Dean jerked his head back to the library.

"Kevin's in there. Crowley is trying to stay as far from Kevin as he can. Which brings up another topic, speaking of guilt." Dean closed Sam's laptop. "Are you just going to ignore the fact that Kylie obviously still has a thing for you Sam or are you going to talk to her about it?" Sam sighed.

"Dean, seriously, I don't know what you expect me to do. That was two years ago. I didn't have a soul. I'm sorry it happened but nothing I say now is going to change that it did." Dean shook his head.

"Fine Sam. We'll just keep pretending nothing happened. Does that sound like a good plan to you?" Sam opened his mouth to protest but Castiel jumped in.

"Dean, Sam's right. That's not a topic that should be brought up. What we need to do is find Elijah." Dean frowned.

"And how do you propose we do that Cas? Do you have his phone number? Are you his Facebook friend? Because last time I checked, you aren't an angel anymore!" Cas looked slightly irritated.

"I figure since Elijah was injured, he probably couldn't be that far away. We should make a list of places where it would be possible for him to hide from Metatron and the demons and check them out." Sam looked up from his computer.

"Who is Elijah anyway? Who is he to Kylie?"

"He was one of the angels assigned to assist the Archangels. Specifically, he was Kylie and Gabriel's. It was Elijah's duty, among other things, to relay messages from either of them to God. Even the Archangels couldn't just get to see our Father. Elijah would take Kylie's message and then tell one of God's assistants." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Like Metatron." Castiel nodded.

"Exactly like Metatron. Archangels and their assistants have a connection that enabled them to be summoned or found when they were needed. That's probably how Kylie found Elijah after being gone for so long. On the other hand, Metatron and others within God's service had the connection with them as well. That's probably how Metatron found him." Sam frowned.

"But this Elijah…he's not an angel anymore is he? I mean, how could Metatron find him if Elijah isn't an angel?" Castiel put his burger down and sighed.

"Sam, I don't know. This is all new to me. I don't have all the answers and I don't have access to those that do anymore. I'm just making most of this up as I go along." Dean smiled.

"Got to hand it to you Cas. You've got the whole attitude thing down pat." Sam opened his computer and pulled up a map of the area.

"Ok, there's a few empty cabins not that far from here. But if he had a car he could have made it further." Castiel's brow furrowed as he thought.

"I doubt he would have access to a vehicle. So our best chance is to check out the cabins." He stood. "Sam and I will go." Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No. Sam's not going anywhere." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean I'm fine. It's been almost five days. I'll go with Cas. You stay here and keep the peace between Kevin and Crowley." Sam stood up and walked to the printer to get the maps. Dean followed Sam and Cas out of the room.

"What about Kylie?" Sam shook his head and ignored the question. Cas glanced at Sam and then looked at Dean.

"When she wakes up make sure she eats something."

* * *

Dean was on the computer when Kylie staggered in holding her head and he quickly slapped the laptop shut. He didn't want Kylie to see he was on the Busty Asian Beauities site.

"What time is it?" She mumbled as she flopped down in one of the chairs. Dean glanced at his phone.

"Eight thirty. You've been out since right after we got here." She frowned and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Sam and Cas gave me bourbon. I hate bourbon. Tequila, vodka and whiskey I can handle but bourbon was created by Satan." She glared at Dean as he started chuckling. "Shut up. You know what I mean." Dean tried to suppress his laughter.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it is your brother, you know? It's funny." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, hahaha hysterical. I need coffee or something before I find anything funny." Dean got up to fix her coffee. When he set the mug down in front of her, she finally looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Kevin's passed out. He been up working with that damn scroll. Crowley hasn't come out here yet but he's trying to stay away from Kevin. Sam and Cas left to try and track down Elijah." Kylie jerked her head around to face him.

"Do they know who he is?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah. He was your errand boy or something like that back in Heaven. Do you remember him?" Kylie thought for a moment and nodded.

"He's one of the real memories then. Ok. I can deal with that. At least I think I can." She shook her head. "I'll be glad when I finally know what's real and what's not. I don't know what Gabriel did but I'm trying to remember…" Dean cut her off.

"Don't you do that. Cas said that you can't get all of your memories back until we get you your grace back. So just take it easy, ok?" Kylie nodded and eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you being so nice to me Dean?" Dean frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Kylie shrugged.

"I don't know. I just don't remember you like this." She stood up and stretched. "Did you guys bring my bag in from the car?" Dean nodded, got up and grabbed Kylie's duffel bag from by the door. She walked over and picked it up. "Is there a shower around here?" Dean bit his tongue to keep from making any comments that would probably get him smacked. If she ever found her grace, he didn't want a pissed off almost Archangel riding his ass.

"It's in the back, just past your room. Feel free to use the shampoo in there. It's mine but the conditioner is Sam's." Kylie snorted back laughter and walked back to the shower.

* * *

Dean could hear Poison coming from his room. _His_ room. When he opened the door, Kylie was standing by his stereo, digging through the music and singing softly to Every Rose Has It's Thorn. An open bottle of Jack Daniels sat on the desk next to two glasses.

"Kylie what are you doing in here?" Kylie looked over her shoulder at him, smiled and Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise because the look she gave him was one of pure lust. She picked up the bottle and poured two shots. She turned to him and handed him the glass. Kylie raised her glass, never taking her eyes off of Dean's, and then quickly downed the shot. Dean followed suit, the burn of the whiskey searing down his throat and all but silencing the voice in his head that told him something was off about her right now.

"Seriously Kylie," his tried again, his voice not as harsh as it had been. "You should ask before going into someone's room and digging through their music." Kylie smirked at him.

"Would you have said no?" She had him there but Dean wasn't about to let the issue go that easily.

"That's not the point Kylie and you know it. You can't just walk into someone's room and start going through their stuff." He tried to sound indignant but Kylie rolled her eyes, took his glass back and poured them both more whiskey. She handed him his glass and tapped her glass to his.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Kylie winked at him and they both took another drink. She walked back over to his stereo and continued going through his music collection. Dean took the moment to get a good look. Bare feet, long legs, and denim shorts that just covered her perfect ass. She was wearing a tight hoodie sweatshirt jacket over a tank top, neither of which hid the tattoo on her back and her dark hair was still wet from the shower. He raised his eyebrows and nodded in approval.

"Enjoying the view back there?" Dean jumped. Kylie hadn't even turned around and she had still known.

"How did you…" he trailed off as she pointed to the small mirror he forgot was hanging on the wall.

"Reflection babe." She looked at him over her shoulder again. "Seriously Dean Winchester. I guess you haven't changed much have you?" Dean laughed.

"You sure have." He sat down on the bed and she walked over to him carrying the bottle. After another shot for each of them, Kylie sat down next to him. She started to pour more whiskey in the glass, stopped and took a swig directly from the bottle. Dean took the bottle from her. It was almost empty. While he wondered briefly if she had drank something else before opening this bottle, his brain was getting fuzzy enough to not care as much.

"Kylie, you know Sam's not the same person he was when you two…" Dean trailed off and silently cursing Sam for refusing to explain. Kylie shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She tried hard to sound believable but Dean heard the catch in her voice.

"Actually, it does. He didn't have his soul for over a year. Sammy did a lot of things that he never would have done. He feels bad about it." Dean paused and took another drink. "Which is why I'm having this conversation with you and he's not." Kylie thought about it and then shrugged.

"I was a big girl. I knew it wasn't a forever thing." Dean looked over at her. Kylie's cheeks were red, both from embarrassment and the whiskey. Her eyes were bright but still sad and she was chewing on her lip. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm really not the right person to talk to about this. What do you say we just change the subject?" Kylie turned her head and smiled at him. She had gorgeous green eyes and when she looked from his eyes to his mouth, her lips slightly parting, his stomach dropped. Dean quickly stood up. The room spun a bit but he steadied himself.

"So what music did you want?" Dean quickly walked back over to the stereo, turning off Poison and tossing the tape aside. "I've got Zeppelin, AC/DC, Metallica, Johnny Cash, Bon Jovi, Van Halen, a little GNR before Axel went nuts, Aerosmith, the Stones…" He became aware that Kylie had walked up behind him and was pressing herself against his back and rubbing his shoulders. He picked up a random tape and popped it into the deck without even looking at it.

"That's perfect. I like this song." Kylie said as Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Simple Man" started playing. Kylie took Dean's hand, turning him around to face her.

"C'mon Dean," she said biting her lower lip and smiling. "Dance with me." Dean shook his head and dropped her hand.

"I don't dance." Kylie rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, unzipping the small jacket and dropping it on the floor. She looked back at him and once again, his heart dropped into his stomach.

He grabbed the bottle off the desk and took a big swig, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Kylie took the bottle from his hand and put her arm around his waist, pressing her hips to his. She took a drink, finishing the bottle and set it back down on the desk. She met his eyes and they had that look in them again. Without realizing it, his arms were around her waist and his mouth was just inches from hers. Kylie reached her hand up to trace his jawline down to his mouth and ran her thumb along his lower lip. As much as he wanted to resist, he was quickly losing his willpower. He pulled back from her but didn't drop his hands from her hips.

"Kylie, I don't think this is such a good idea." She raised her eyebrow at him and then pushed the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal the handprint on his shoulder. She traced the outline of the hand gently.

"Castiel did this when he pulled you out of Hell, didn't he?" Dean nodded, his head swimming.

"Yeah he did. How did you know about..." Suddenly, Kylie's mouth was on his and she was kissing him hard. In spite of his reservations, Dean responded just as eagerly. His hands slid up her back under her tank top, feeling sucked in by Kylie's persistence. He pulled back from her, looked into her eyes and nodded. She pulled his shirt over his head, running her hands down his chest and stomach to the button on his jeans, kissing him again as she reached into his jeans to push them down over his hips.

"Kylie.." Dean's voice was a choked whisper. Kylie put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. You need this as much as I do." He had to agree with her on that. He quickly tugged her tank top off and Kylie pushed him back on the bed as he pulled down her shorts, kissing her stomach as he pulled her down with him. She kissed him again and his hands moved through her hair. Kylie was right. He did need this, to be close to someone even if it was only for a little while. With Kylie's skin pressed to his, feeling her lips on his, feeling her warmth as he moved inside her, he started to feel alive again. It had been a long time since he'd felt that way. Dean realized she was using him but since he was using her too he didn't care. He lost himself in the way she moved, raising her hips up to meet his as she kissed his neck, shoulders and chest. He felt her toe trace up his leg before she wrapped her leg around his waist and twisted her fingers into his hair. Dean stopped for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes. Then his lips were back on hers and he buried himself deep inside of her.

It seemed like they were together for ages, locked in that slow, rocking rhythm when he felt Kylie's nails dig into his shoulders and she arched her neck back, crying out softly. Dean kissed the hollow of her throat and she rolled over on top of him, riding him slowly and in a way that was almost hypnotic. She leaned over to kiss his neck and chest, her dark hair tickling his hyper sensitive skin. He ran his hands up her back before sitting up so quickly it took her by surprise. She dropped her head back and he kissed her throat, feeling her rapid pulse beneath his lips. Kylie sped up her rhythm, riding him harder and he could tell by her breathing that she was close. They both clung to each other, both needing this release. Dean held her tight to him and he kissed her hard, swallowing her moans as she tightened around him and he finally let go, relaxing completely for the first time in weeks.

Afterwards, Kylie lay next to Dean with her head on his chest while his fingers played with her hair. He thought she had gone to sleep when she raised her head up and kissed him softly on the cheek before getting out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she quickly got dressed.

"Back to my room before Sam and Cas get back. It's probably better if they don't know about this. I don't want to make this weird for either of our brothers." Dean nodded.

"Alright if that's what you want. Just remember though. I didn't kick you out." Kylie smiled, walked over to him and gently kissed him.

"Thank you Dean," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "For everything." Dean looked her up and down and winked.

"Anytime." She smiled and quietly left the room.

Dean laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes, smiling to himself in the dark. He didn't care if this only happened because of Jack Daniels. Tonight he might actually sleep deep enough that he wouldn't dream about Sam and Cas dying. He rolled on his side and thought that while it would be uncomfortable having Sam know that he'd just slept with Kylie, Sam would eventually get over it. He really didn't want Cas to find out. For some reason, the possibility of seeing the disappointment on Cas' face hurt worse. Dean shook his head to clear it and settled down to sleep.


	6. Continued Adventures of Moose & Squirrel

**A/N All characters belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. Except those that arose from my own twisted imagination. They belong to me. **

**Chapter Six-Continued Adventures of Moose and Squirrel**

"Well, check another one off the list," Sam said after the third cabin they checked out turned up empty. "Cas, are you sure he wouldn't have had a car? I mean, he could be miles from here by now." Cas shut the door behind them.

"Sam, I know he's around here. He wouldn't have had time to learn how to drive a car. We just need to keep looking." They got back into Kevin's car and drove to the next location. Castiel looked over the map.

"This next cabin is far more secluded than the last three. It might be more difficult to find." Sam snorted.

"You haven't been out hunting with Dean and I enough. We specialize in finding things that are difficult to find." Cas smiled.

"You know Sam? I'm glad that I'm able to do this. It's rather liberating. Having to rely on cars, on other people, needing to sleep, needing to eat. Have I mentioned that I love eating?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah you and Dean do have a lot in common." Cas smiled.

"I suppose we do." He looked out the window for a few minutes. "I hope that when we find Elijah we are able to find out what Gabriel did with Kylie's grace. It would be good to have an Archangel on our side against Metatron." Sam turned the headlights on as the light started to fade. It was still a few hours until dusk but the clouds from a coming storm were prematurely darkening the sky.

"I thought Kylie wasn't an Archangel." Cas glanced over at Sam.

"You know how powerful Gabriel was right?" Sam nodded. "Kylie is his twin sister. A perfect split from the energy used to create him. Everything Gabriel could do, she could do. He might have had a few more tricks up his sleeve but she was no slouch."

"So she was an Archangel then." Castiel shook his head.

"By blood, technically yes, but she was never recognized as one officially. You never read about the Archangel Kaleil appearing to fields of shepherds in any biblical stories did you? She was kept hidden by God, by Gabriel, by the sexist hierarchy that existed in Heaven. She was Heaven's little secret. No other angel ever spoke about her. She was, for all intents and purposes, a mistake. God never intended for her to be created therefore, she didn't exist." Castiel chuckled to himself. "We were ordered to forget about her. I never understood why but I didn't question the order. But what if she was being protected for something bigger than Lucifer and Michael?" Sam glanced over at Cas.

"You mean like what if she's the one who can reopen Heaven?" Cas nodded, his face filled with wonder.

"Yes. Our Father already knew our end. That's what the prophets are for. To tell humans the word as it became necessary to for them to hear it. Maybe God knew her true purpose. Maybe that's why he allowed Gabriel to leave with her. It's possible he has written down her role in this and we haven't found the tablet yet. But Metatron would have seen it because he was the scribe." Sam nodded as he fully understood what Cas was saying.

"That's why Metatron is after her. He knows that Kylie is the key and he wants to stop her before she finds her grace and is too strong for him." Sam frowned at an old memory, back when they had found Chuck and learned about the prophets. "But Cas, you were the one that told us when things were prophecy they were set in stone. How can Metatron just change that?" Cas frowned and looked out the window.

"I don't know if he can but that won't stop him from trying. I just can't figure out how he found her. I can understand Elijah but Kylie was human before Heaven closed and was very well hidden. Gabriel did an excellent job with her disguise." Sam shook his head.

"Yeah he did a great job. Too bad her adoptive parents turned out to be hunters. That was some major bad luck." Castiel thought a moment.

"Maybe not. Maybe that was foretold as well. Because by being hunters, it put her the perfect place to come in contact with you and with Dean. Gabriel chose you both to be her guardians. Kylie is part of your destiny Sam." Sam frowned and shook his head.

"She's a part of my life I'd rather forget." Castiel looked at Sam with pity.

"Sam, every part of your life defines who you become. The year without your soul helped bring you to this point. You completed two of the trials to close Hell. You've saved Crowley. Would you have been motivated to do those things if you had not endured all that you had?" Sam didn't respond so Cas continued. "You wouldn't have been the one. It would have been Dean. And you would have been unable to stop him from fully healing Crowley. Dean would have died, Sam. You know this is true." Sam couldn't deny it. They turned down a dirt road towards the cabin. As they passed into the shadows of the trees, Cas smiled to himself.

"I know she's the one Sam. Kylie. She's the one who will save us all."

* * *

Dean rolled over in bed and stretched. He turned his head to look next to him and saw that Kylie hadn't returned. He hadn't really expected her to but it would have been a nice surprise. He got up, took a shower, dressed quickly and walked into the kitchen. Kylie and Crowley were talking quietly and stopped when Dean walked in.

"What's going on?" Kylie looked over at him and smiled.

"Good morning. I'm just waiting for coffee and Crowley apparently can't function without his tea." She smiled affectionately at Crowley, which threw Dean off guard. The former King of Hell looked different in his new clothes. They were a bit dated, a crisp white shirt and chinos, probably left in one of the closets in the living quarters. The shirt was a little big on him and he'd rolled the sleeves up and Dean had to admit that Crowley looked even more human today than he had at any other time. Crowley picked up a mug from the counter and removed the tea bag, tossing it in the sink. He poured milk and sugar into the mug, stirred it twice, took a sip and smiled in satisfaction.

"My dear since you now have better company I shall retreat to my room." He patted Kylie's hand and walked towards the doorway, pausing next to Dean.

"If Moose doesn't want that one," he whispered, looking Dean up and down. "Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll have a taste for Squirrel." Dean glared at Crowley who shrugged. "Just making an observation." Crowley turned back to Kylie, nodded to her and left the kitchen. Dean walked over to her and grabbed his own coffee cup. Kylie raised her eyebrow at the scowl on his face.

"And good morning to you too Mister Grumpy." Dean leaned against the counter next to her.

"What were you and Crowley talking about?" Kylie looked over at the coffee pot which had finally stopped brewing. She took Dean's cup and her own and filled them both.

"He was curious about humanity. Apparently, this whole guilt thing is new to him. He never even felt guilty when he was alive before, which is how he rose so high in the demon hierarchy. He wanted advice in how to approach Kevin to make amends." Dean took a sip of his coffee and shook his head.

"If your advice was anything other than 'stay the hell away' it won't work." Kylie nodded in response.

"You're probably right but I have a feeling we're going to need Crowley and Kevin to work together soon. Call it female intuition or long dormant angel senses kicking in but something big is coming Dean and we're going to need them to be in the same room without Kevin trying to kill Crowley." She walked over to the refrigerator and inspected the contents. "I'm hungry. You want breakfast?" Dean smiled.

"Of course." Kylie looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't give me that look Dean." He tried to feign innocence.

"Yeah? And what look is that?" She turned back to the refrigerator.

"That same look I gave you last night." Dean put his coffee down, walked over to the refrigerator and closed the door, making Kylie stand up and look at him.

"So…are we going to talk about that?" Kylie looked him up and down.

"Why? Do you want to?" Dean watched her bite her lip nervously.

"Kylie I just want to make sure things are clear between us..." Kylie cut him off before he could continue.

"Dean, there's really nothing to clear up. I needed to be with someone last night, you were willing to be that person. There's nothing else that needs to be clarified is there?" She met his eyes and quickly looked away. He tried to get her to look at him but she refused.

"If that's what you want then I guess that's it." Kylie finally looked at him.

"Dean I..." She stopped herself, sighed and opened up the refrigerator again, forcing Dean to step back. "So about breakfast. Bacon and eggs ok?" She looked at him and for a split second, she looked sad.

"Yeah sure. That's great." Dean turned towards the library. "I'm going to go check on Kevin. See if he wants anything."

Dean walked into the library and found that Kevin had not moved from where he'd left him the night before. Kevin had his head down on the table, a book as a pillow and was snoring quietly. Dean hated to wake him up but the poor guy had been going non-stop for hours. He was seriously going to kill himself.

"Hey Kevin man, rise and shine." He shook Kevin's shoulder and the kid frowned in his sleep and slowly sat up, stretching.

"What time is it? Dean glanced at the clock on the wall. Sammy and Cas had been gone all night. This wasn't good.

"It's time for breakfast. I think Kylie's cooking something." He clapped Kevin on the shoulder. "C'mon. Get you some coffee, stretch your legs. You've been looking at that damn scroll all night." Kevin rose to his feet and Dean finally saw the bruises under Kevin's bloodshot eyes. "Damn Kevin. When's the last time you got a good nights sleep?" Kevin snorted.

"Let's see…I think it was over Christmas break two years ago." Dean shook his head.

"You've got to stop this man. You're no use to us if you're dead." Kevin shrugged.

"Would it be over then? Would this whole nightmare be over?" Dean shook his head and motioned towards the kitchen.

"C'mon. Bacon and eggs. It'll make you feel better."

* * *

Sam and Cas got out of the car and approached the fourth cabin. It was dark but even without any light they could tell this place was different.

"Someone's been here." Said Cas and Sam agreed. Sam pulled out his gun.

"I'll go in first. Just stay behind me alright?" Cas took a few steps back and fell in behind Sam. At the door, Sam tried the knob, found it unlocked and slowly opened the door. The room was lit with a small candle on a table near the window. Sam opened the door wider and they saw a figure slumped against the wall.

"Elijah!" Castiel pushed past Sam and ran to the man lying on the floor. Sam glanced around the room and didn't see anyone else in the cabin.

"Cas, be careful." Sam warned as Cas tried to help the man up.

"It's Elijah Sam. He's unconscious. We have to get him back to the bunker before Metatron comes back." Elijah opened his eyes and focused in on Cas.

"Castiel. What are you…" His head slumped to his shoulder. Cas got on one side of the man and lifted him up.

"Sam help me." Sam hurried over and helped Cas half carry, half drag Elijah to the car. Once in the car, Elijah opened his eyes again.

"Castiel. You have to find Kaleil. I can't contact her. She cut me off when she left…" Cas smiled and patted Elijah on the shoulder.

"It's alright Brother. She's with us. We'll take you to her." Sam and Cas climbed into the car and Sam drove quickly towards the bunker, the faint light of dawn on the horizon.

* * *

Metatron stood in the empty cabin and smiled. His plan was working. Elijah would find out everything on the Abomination. More importantly, he would be able to find out the location of her grace. Gabriel would have hidden it well and if he had left any clues as to it's location, they were not included in his letters or on his good-bye message.

Metatron did not particularly enjoy working with demons but they were necessary for the balance of the cosmos. Striking a deal with the new ruler of Hell, giving her free run over the Earth, was just part of the grand scheme of things. It came in handy, especially when demons like Bernael came across runaway Archangels. The demon had tried to possess the human Kylie but found that her vessel was already taken. The angel was sleeping, he had told Metatron, but it was still there. It was a good thing that Bernael didn't know which angel he had tried to take or Abaddon would have simply ripped Kaleil's vessel apart and stolen the privilege of killing her from Metatron.

When Bernael had passed on the information to him, Metatron had immediately summoned Elijah. The former assistant to the Archangels had fled heaven not long after Lucifer was locked in the cage by Michael and it had become apparent Gabriel and Kaleil were not coming back. At the time the spell to close Heaven had been performed, Elijah was already on Earth. Cutoff from Heaven, Elijah was now essentially a neutered angel but was still able to be summoned by either his Archangel or Metatron. It was then that Metatron discovered Gabriel's instructions to Elijah and the Winchester's involvement in protecting the Abomination. Elijah had no choice but to obey a direct order from the former Scribe of God.

Metatron smiled to himself. Everything was falling into place but he wasn't about to breathe easy until Kaleil was dead. So long as she lived, the Forbidden could still be brought into the world and, short of finding and killing God, that was the one loose end that could derail his whole plan.


	7. From Prophecy to Reality

**A/N All characters belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. Except those that arose from my own twisted imagination. They belong to me. **

**Chapter Seven-From Prophecy to Reality**

"Dean!" Sam's voice echoed through the bunker and Dean hurried up the stairs when he saw Sam and Cas dragging an unconscious man inside.

"This Elijah?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"We found him in a cabin in those woods we passed just down the highway." Dean picked up Elijah's legs and the three men carried him downstairs, laying him on the couch in the library. Kevin joined them.

"That's him," he said nervously. "That's the one that brought me the box." Castiel looked at him.

"This is Elijah." Kevin frowned.

"Is he an angel?" Sam shook his head.

"Not anymore." Sam looked at Dean. "Where's Kylie? She should be here." Dean nodded.

"I'll get her."

When she wasn't in her room, Dean shook his head and headed for his. He found Kylie lying on his bed listening to music, her eyes closed.

"I thought we went over this last night?" Kylie jumped at his voice.

"Jesus Dean! You scared me!" She sat up, her eyes wide. Dean rolled his eyes.

"This is my room Kylie. You have yours." She smiled.

"Get me a stereo for my room and maybe I'll stay there." Dean raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"I'll admit, you have good taste in music." He motioned over his shoulder. "C'mon. Sam and Cas are back. They found Elijah." Kylie's face went pale.

"Is he ok?" She ran a shaking hand through her hair. Dean frowned and walked over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" Kylie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel a little woozy." She got to her feet, swayed a bit and sat back down hard. "Wow. I don't know what's wrong." Dean sat next to her.

"Are your memories coming back?" Kylie shook her head.

"No. I just got dizzy." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm fine. I want to see Elijah." She stood, Dean right beside her ready to help if she faltered, and walked out to the library.

Elijah was awake and sitting up when Kylie and Dean walked in. When he saw Kylie, his eyes widened and his face broke into a wide smile.

"Kaleil!" Kylie stopped and felt her stomach churn again. The room blurred and voices screamed in her head. She was aware that she was falling and heard Dean's voice in the distance yelling for Sam and then they were gone.

_"Kaleil how did you find me?" Elijah looked around the bar nervously. Kaleil smiled._

_"It's not Kaleil anymore 'Lige. Hasn't been for awhile, not since Gabriel and I left." She picked up her beer and took a drink. _

_"And does big brother Gabriel know you're here?" Kylie smiled at Elijah._

_"Not yet but he'll figure it out soon. You know that. That's why I summoned you. I need to you get a message to Father." Elijah's eyes grew wide._

_"I haven't been home since Lucifer was locked in Hell. I don't know if I can go back." Kylie took another drink. _

_"You'll go back. And you'll tell him that I want to come home but I need Gabriel to come with me. I need to find out if it's possible to come back, if he forgives us for leaving and joining the Pagans. I'm ordering you to give him this message. I think the rules still apply. If I give you a direct order, you have to follow it. Years of separation doesn't change that." _

_"But I can." Both Kylie and Elijah spun around to face Gabriel. He looked angry, sad and disappointed._

_"My dear little sister. Did you really think I wasn't going to figure out what you were planning?" Elijah held up his hands._

_"This was not my idea Gabriel I sw…" Gabriel held up his hand._

_"Save it Elijah. I know this was all my sweet sister's idea. Kaleil," Gabriel shook his head. "Was it really so bad for all these years? We had each other. We blended in with the Pagans. We've punished the arrogant and partied with gods. We partied _like_ gods. What more do you want?"_

_"I just want to go home Gabriel. Please. I miss Father. I miss our brothers. You've dismissed the idea so often that I had to call Elijah." Gabriel frowned and he grabbed her shoulders, his intense focus on her._

_"Don't you understand? They will kill you if they know you're alive. Michael, Raphael and all of our brothers and sisters that follow them. They will kill you. And Daddy will just sit back and let it happen. I've told you this. Why won't you listen?" _

"Kylie!" Dean's voice jarred her back to the present. She had a roaring headache and felt sick. She stood and pushed past Sam and Dean, running back to the bathroom where she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and dry heaved violently. When her stomach stopped rolling, she got to her feet and splashed cold water on her face.

"Are you ok?" Kylie turned to Cas.

"Castiel, what's wrong with me? What's going on?" Cas frowned and took her hand.

"I don't know. Are you remembering your past?" She nodded.

"Some of it but I don't think that's it Cas. I just feel…strange. I don't know what's happening to me. I was fine yesterday and then…" she trailed off. Cas looked over his shoulder and then back to Kylie.

"Do you want to talk to Elijah?" Kylie shook her head.

"I need to lie down, Cas. I can't..I can't see him right now." Cas nodded.

"I understand. I'll help you get settled."

* * *

"Is Kaleil alright?" Elijah sounded genuinely concerned. Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"Cas is checking on her," Dean said, pulling a chair up in front of Elijah. "So why don't you talk to us? Fill us in on what's going on because none of us have a freaking clue." Elijah looked up to Sam who stood over him, his arms crossed and then to Dean.

"You're the Winchesters. Michael's and Lucifer's vessels." Dean nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's old news. Why don't we talk about what's been going on since the angels fell." Elijah shuddered.

"Gabriel gave me strict instructions that I was to guard that package with my life and deliver it to you when all hope was lost. When I saw my brothers and sisters falling and burning in the sky, I knew it was time." Sam nodded.

"Ok, but how did you even find us? How did you find Kevin?" Elijah looked nervous.

"They had been talking about you all. The angels. I knew the Prophet was in your custody and it had been said that you were heading this way. Naomi was watching your movements very closely. I made my way here and just…waited. I knew something was going to happen soon. Something big, bigger than the apocalypse. I finally saw the Prophet when he went to the store for food and I followed him back here. After the angels fell, I brought him the package and went into hiding." Dean frowned. He knew a lie when he heard one and knew immediately that the last bit Elijah told them was completely untrue. He also knew that calling out a liar rarely resulted in finding the truth. It was better to let them keep talking and hang themselves with their words.

"So who attacked you that night?" Elijah's eyes widened at Dean's question.

"Wha…what?" Dean leaned forward.

"Who attacked you? The night you brought that package to Kevin, you were bleeding. A lot. Who attacked you?" Elijah looked nervously from Sam to Dean.

"I...I don't…I don't remember."

"That's a lie Elijah." Castiel walked into the room, his eyes cold. "You were ordered not to tell us everything. You know that I know there are four beings who can give you a direct order and leave you without a choice but to obey: your Archangel, Metatron and God. Gabriel's dead, Kylie didn't know she was Kaleil. So that leaves God and Metatron." Castiel walked closer and stared down Elijah. "Did Metatron send you here to hurt Kylie?" Elijah shook his head.

"I don't remember Cas. I swear to you, I don't remember." Castiel moved quickly and before Dean and Sam could stop him, he had hauled Elijah to his feet and was holding a knife to his throat.

"Cas! What are you doing?" Cas ignored Sam and tightened his hold on Elijah.

"Metatron sent you here. Somehow he found out that Kaleil was alive and sent you here to find her. Now why did he do that?' Elijah shook his head.

"Castiel, you know I can't tell you…I have to follow orders…"

"Then I order you to tell us what Metatron told you." Everyone turned as Kylie slowly walked into the room, Crowley right behind her. "Something is happening to me and you know what it is." Elijah shook his head.

"Kaleil I swear. He didn't tell me why he wants you dead. But I do know something. I can't…I can't tell you but I can show you where to find to find it. The God tablet. The final word of God left to us before he abandoned Heaven." Cas turned and looked to Kylie but didn't release his hold on Elijah. Kylie nodded at him and Cas let Elijah go.

"Where is the God tablet Elijah?" Cas' voice was calmer but the threat still lingered under the surface. Elijah looked ashen.

It's at the cabin. Metatron took it with him when he left Heaven and has been hiding it all this time. I found it and I hid it at the cabin. He doesn't know I took it." His eyes widened and he grinned wildly. "If you take me back there, I can show you where it is." Dean laughed.

"What do you think we are? Stupid? If you think we're going to just turn you loose so you can go running back to Metatron you're nuts." Elijah raised his hands.

"No no no! I don't want to go back to him! He's crazy! Metatron is hell bent on revenge. I..I want to help you." Sam shook his head.

"I'm not buying it. Metatron steals this God tablet from Heaven, keeps it hidden for years and you just happen to get your hands on it? I may not be back up to one hundred percent but I can still smell a trap." Crowley strolled over to the table and sat down.

"Good for you Moose. I was hoping someone would catch that and once again, you don't disappoint." Crowley set his glass of brandy down on the table, crossed his hands on his chest and smiled at Elijah.

"I may not be much of a demon anymore," he said, tilting his head to the side and squinting slightly. "but I can see you still have a touch of angel juice in you. Just like I can see it just under the surface with my darling over here." He nodded at Kylie. "How is it then that this Metatron hasn't taken your grace as he did Castiel's?" Elijah looked fearful but he didn't respond. Crowley nodded. "I understand. You were ordered not to tell that. Something as insignificant as why you are still a winged muppet in a meatsuit you can't divulge but he forgot to order you to not mention the current resting place of the last words of God. How silly of him." Crowley stood and walked slowly over to Elijah.

"Here's what I think. Metatron is working with demons. Bernael discovered our sleeping angel over here and ran straight to him. Then, realizing who it must be, summoned you to confirm it. With Gabriel dead, your bond to him was severed. You didn't have to follow his orders anymore. So like a good little soldier, you revealed all to Metatron…Kylie's existence, the package you were told to guard, etcetera, etcetera." Crowley pulled out Castiel's angel sword that he had tucked in his suit jacket and held it to Elijah's neck.

"Castiel! Help me please!" Elijah's eyes moved quickly from Crowley's face to the blade and then to Cas. Cas' face was emotionless and he made no move to stop Crowley. "Kaleil, Sam, Dean…please don't let him kill me!" Crowley pushed the blade harder against Elijah's neck.

"And I also think that you sold out your former boss to save your own hide. So tell me, how far off the mark am I?"

"Metatron wants Kaleil dead to keep the Forbidden from having access into the world!" The words spilled from Elijah's mouth. "He wrote that in the scroll. I took that from him. He was going to use it against the demons when he was done with them but I took it! Ask the Prophet!" He gestured wildly to Kevin. "He'll tell you!" Crowley backed away and set the sword down on the table. He looked from Sam to Dean and took a slight bow.

"And that gentlemen, is how you get answers." He stood back by Kylie and crossed his arms. Sam hauled Elijah to his feet and looked at Dean.

"So what should we do with him? Throw him in the dungeon?" Dean nodded.

"Cas go with him. Make sure he can't get out of there." Cas nodded. Once the three of them left the room, Dean leaned over Kevin.

"So, did you see anything in that scroll about a Forbidden?" Kevin nodded. "Seriously? And you didn't think about telling us any of this?"

"Dean, I told you. These aren't God's words. These are Metatron's. You said yourself you didn't know if these were real or not." He cutoff as Kylie doubled over in pain. Crowley barely caught her before she hit the floor and gave Kevin a hard look.

"You better check that scroll again there boy!"

* * *

Cas knocked on Kylie's door before he walked in. She was lying on her bed reading a hardcover copy of Fellowship of the Ring. Cas set the tray of food down on the table and sat next to her. She closed the book and sat up.

"First edition Lord of the Rings Cas. It was in the library. Pretty cool huh?" He frowned, not understanding, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you little brother. We get through all this, I'm taking you to a pop culture seminar or Comic-Con or something."

"How are you feeling?" Kylie shrugged.

"Since I stopped puking my guts out every five minutes? Great." She walked over to the tray and picked up the burger. "Did Dean make this?" Cas nodded and she took a bite. "Tell him this is the first thing that's tasted good in the three weeks I've been here." Cas smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. We were all worried." Kylie took another bite and nodded.

"Did Kevin make any headway on that scroll? Find out what's happening to me?" Cas stood and walked to the door.

"He's read through most of it. It's very cryptic." Kylie shrugged.

"So what? I expect it's cryptic. Cas, what does it say?" Cas turned back to her and she was startled at the look on his face. "Cas, c'mon. What the hell?" Castiel opened the door to her room.

"I think that this would be better discussed with everyone." He left the room, leaving a bewildered Kylie behind him. After a moment, she followed him into the library. Seeing Dean, Sam and Crowley sitting there watching her enter the room made her nervous.

"What? What's going on?" Sam raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"We found out what Metatron is worried about Kylie." Sam glanced over at Dean. "Apparently, the last Archangel is the conduit for the Forbidden. That means you." Kylie looked around the table.

"But I'm not an Archangel. I'm not even a plain old angel. I'm a human so, I don't even know what this even has to do with me." Cas walked over to her.

"Do you remember when Gabriel turned you?" Kylie frowned.

"Barely. That's the biggest blur." Cas looked her in the eye.

"Did you feel any pain?" Kylie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you talking about Cas?"

"When Gabriel turned you, did you feel any pain?"

"No! Why would I?" Cas nodded and turned back to Dean and Sam. Dean had his face in his hands and looked pale. "Someone better start telling me what the hell is going on! I've been sick for almost a month and no one has given me any clue as to what's happening. You guys have been leaving and doing research and the only ones who've even come in to say 'hello' to me are Cas and Crowley! So tell me what's going on!" Sam took a deep breath and tossed a brown paper bag on the table.

"Open that." Kylie glanced at the bag and folded her arms, not making a move to pick up the bag.

"That's not an answer dammit!" Castiel sighed.

"Kylie, you're not fully human. Gabriel didn't take your grace. If he had, it would have caused you severe pain and your brother would not have been able to do that to you."

"Castiel, get to the point please." Cas sighed.

"Kylie, you're still an angel. You are human but Kaleil the angel is somewhere inside of you right now." Kylie laughed.

"C'mon. That's ridiculous. I was a little girl. I remember that. I first met Dean and John when I was fifteen, right after my parents were killed. I've aged since then. Angels don't age. What you're saying doesn't make sense Cas." Dean looked up at her.

"You should open up the bag and maybe it will make sense then." Kylie frowned, picked up the bag and looked inside. Her eyes widened and she dropped it, shaking her head.

"No way. That's not possible." Cas put his hand on her arm.

"Kylie, you know what the Forbidden is. The one creation God sought to erase from the earth." Kylie nodded.

"Yes Cas. I know about that. But that has absolutely nothing to do with me. I'm not an angel. I don't know why you won't listen to me on this."

"Kylie," Dean's voice sent cold chills down her spine. "You know there's a possibility." Kylie felt the blood drain from her face and her mouth go dry. Sam and Cas both turned to Dean. Crowley chuckled but quickly covered it with a cough with a glare from Kylie.

"Dean you and Kylie didn't…" Sam's face was slowly turning red. "Oh god Dean, tell me you didn't…"

"Not now Sam." Dean refused to look at Sam, focusing instead on Cas who looked from Dean to Kylie and backed away. Kylie saw the hurt on Cas' face and looked at Dean, her eyes pleading with him.

"Dean, we weren't going to say anything." Dean stood and angrily threw a book across the room.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think?" The anger Kylie heard in his voice brought out her own temper.

"Don't you dare put all the blame on me!" Dean stormed around the table.

"Like you didn't know this would happen. Hanging out in my room, the Jack Daniels, the whole 'I just need to be with someone and you're it' bullshit. You knew this would happen!" Kylie punched him square in the jaw, catching him off guard and knocking him to the floor. Surprised, Dean sat up and stared at Kylie as she stood over him, her hands balled into fists.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen? Not that we know for sure that it has but why do you think I would deliberately do that? To you or to me? Do you know why I came to you Dean? It was because I was lonely and I was scared and you were the only one that seemed to give a damn." She reached over and snatched the bag containing the pregnancy test and stormed out of the library. Dean carefully got to his feet and looked over at Sam.

"Sammy…" Sam raised his hands, his lips pursed in anger.

"Just don't even talk to me right now Dean." He turned his back on his brother, rubbed his face with his hands and then turned back to face Dean. "You seriously couldn't control your libido for one night? With everything that's going on you couldn't just not sleep with her? Especially when…dammit Dean you know what she is! I know it didn't stop you with Anna but come on. Kylie? Really?" Dean shook his head.

"We are not having this conversation right now Sam. Not in front of Cas and Crowley!" Crowley put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Don't mind me boys. Continue the argument." Dean glared at him but turned quickly back to Sam.

"Sammy, please. Listen to me." Sam shook his head.

"You crossed a line Dean. You really did." Sam gathered up the notes he had been reading and headed back to the room he shared with Kevin. Dean looked over at Cas, who continued to stare at the shelf of books in front of him.

"Cas…" Castiel turned slightly but didn't look at Dean.

"It's been awhile. Someone needs to check on Kylie." Dean frowned and nodded.

"Well I guess that someone is me then, right?" He turned and left the library. He had been right. The disappointment from Cas hurt worse than the anger from Sam.

Kylie's door was shut. Dean knocked before opening it. Kylie was laying on the bed, curled up with her back to him.

"Go away." Her voice was muffled by her pillow but Dean could hear her crying.

"Kylie, was the test…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the question. Kylie rolled over, her eyes red from crying.

"Yes it was." She sat up on the edge of the bed and ground the tears away with the heel of her palm. "But it's worse than that. So much worse." Dean rubbed his face with his hands, coming to terms with the fact that Kylie was pregnant, that it was more than likely his and the realization that yet another prophecy was coming true so her second sentence took a moment to register.

"Worse? What could be worse?" Kylie stood and raised the flannel shirt that had been Sam's. The shirt was too big for her and had concealed the swelling of her abdomen.

"This baby is growing fast. My stomach was flat a few days ago and now this." She ran her hand down over the slight curve of her belly. She looked up at Dean, her red rimmed eyes full of fear.

"Dean what are we going to do?"


	8. Another Crack in the Wall

**A/N All characters belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. Except those that arose from my own twisted imagination. They belong to me.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Lots of craziness going on with work, home, kidlet, etc. Getting back on track with this story, especially since Season 9 starts in less than a month! **

**Chapter Eight-Another Crack in the Wall**

Elijah blinked when the door to the dungeon opened. He looked up and saw two men standing in the doorway.

"Were you lying about the God tablet?" Castiel's voice was cold. Even without his grace Cas was the warrior, ready to battle for what was right. Elijah stood and walked towards Cas, shuffling as far as the ankle chain would allow him to move.

"Cas, you've kept me locked up in here for almost a month." Cas walked further into the room and grabbed Elijah by the collar.

"I asked you a question. Answer it, damn you!" Elijah frowned.

"Cas, I said it before and I'll say it again. The God tablet is in the cabin. It's hidden in the wall. I can show you where it is. Please Brother. You believe me don't you?" Cas let go of Elijah and knelt down to unlock the ankle chain.

"We're going to get it tonight." The other man stopped Cas before he could leave the dungeon.

"Are you just going to ignore the fighting that's going on out there?" Crowley asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Castiel frowned at Crowley.

"We don't have time for this. Something is happening, something Metatron knew about and we need that tablet tonight." Cas shoved Elijah in front of him and looked at Crowley. "Get Sam and Dean ready. We're leaving now."

* * *

Sam had been staring at his computer since Dean returned to the library and confirmed Kylie's pregnancy, ignoring all attempts to engage him in conversation. After Cas abruptly left the room, Crowley mumbled something about checking on Kylie and also left, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

"Sammy." Dean saw Sam's shoulders tense but his brother didn't look up. "Sammy c'mon. We need to talk about this." Sam still didn't look up from his computer.

"Talk about what Dean?" His pale face reddened in obvious fury. "About how Kylie's pregnant or about how you're the one who knocked her up?" Dean winced.

"Sam, it happened. We didn't want anyone to find out. It was just a one time thing." Sam stopped typing and laid his arms on the table, his hands clenched into fists. He glared up at Dean and Dean was again startled at how little Sam had recovered from the trials. Dark bruises hollowed out Sam's bloodshot eyes, making them seem larger than they were. His face was still thin and pale and he appeared to have aged ten years in the past month. Dean could even see a patch of white in Sam's hair near his temple.

"Dean you turned to someone else, again. You couldn't come to me, couldn't trust me, so you turned to someone else." Dean was confused for a second.

"You're upset I didn't come to you for sex?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's not about sex Dean! I'm not pissed off that that you slept with Kylie! I'm pissed off that you went to her because you still feel you can't trust me!" Shocked, Dean took a moment to process what Sam was saying.

"You think," he started slowly, "that I went to Kylie because I don't trust you? Sam, she came to me. And she came to me because _you _wouldn't talk to her. She needed someone and, yeah, maybe I needed someone too." His eyes flashed as the anger finally hit home. "What do you think I don't trust you with Sam? That I don't sleep at night because I worry that you're dying? And how it's my fault because I screwed up by not killing the Hell Hound? That I worry constantly about what's going on with Cas and Crowley and how it's up to us to teach them how to be human? Because I don't even know what it means to _be _human anymore Sam! But with Kylie, for one night I remembered what it was like to feel and what it felt like to not worry that the people I loved and cared about are probably going to die. So before you get all pissed off that I'm not 'trusting you' with everything, maybe it's because I don't want the burden that I'm carrying on you!" Sam stood slowly, the anger leaving his face.

"Dean, why don't you talk to me about this? You shouldn't have to carry that alone." Dean met his brother's eyes, the suppressed pain finally showing through.

"That's my job Sammy. Protecting you. That's what I've tried to do my whole life." Sam walked over to him and embraced his brother.

"That should never have been your job Dean. And it doesn't have to be your job now, alright?" Dean hugged his brother tight, finally letting go of the fear and the anxiety.

"What are we going to do Sam? For the first time in my whole goddamn life, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I can't be a dad. What do I know about raising a kid?" Sam hugged Dean tight and pulled back. He smiled and tears shined in his eyes.

"You raised me. And I think you did one hell of a good job. Better than Dad, that's damn sure." Dean smiled and he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Do you really think I can do this?" Sam nodded. It broke his heart that Dean had so little faith in himself.

"I know you can Dean. Besides, it's what you've always wanted right?" Before Dean could respond, Crowley walked back into the room.

"I hate to break up the family moment," he said, "but your former angel is about to embark on a quest."

* * *

Kylie looked up as her door opened and Crowley walked into her room.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Kylie put her book down and shrugged.

"I'm fine I guess. Things haven't exactly sunk in yet." She frowned as Crowley leaned back against the wall. "What's going on?" Crowley shook his head.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about in your condition." Kylie snorted.

"Yeah? What do you know about it?" Crowley raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I've heard stories about Nephilim. I'm surprised you don't remember them." Kylie rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember any of that Crowley. My memories don't go back that far. I'm hoping Sam can find something. Brandon didn't like him but said he could find information on anything. Plus that library _has _to have something." She put her hand on her stomach. "I think I'm unique though. I doubt another angel in a female vessel ever became pregnant. I doesn't surprise me at all that my brothers probably defied Father and these Men of Letters guys should know something." Crowley motioned towards the chair.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Kylie shook her head and Crowley pulled the chair closer to her. "You know that I was human before right?" Kylie nodded.

"Of course I do. We've talked about it some before." Crowley nodded.

"But have I told you about what I did in my life before" he waved his hand absentmindedly "all of this?" Kylie shook her head. "I was a tailor. I sold my soul for…well…it's not important now. Now that I think about it, it's really not important. What is important is that I had a son. His mother wasn't of, how do I put this delicately, the respectable set. But he was my son. I gave him my name but I never gave him any love. And I know that he died hating me. I never cared about that before but…I've realized that I do now." Crowley looked down in shame. Kylie leaned over and touched his face. Startled, Crowley looked up. Kylie smiled at him.

"Your face…your real face…the demon is actually gone. Do you know that?" Crowley looked surprised.

"So Moose healed me after all." Crowley took Kylie's hand. "And you had something to do with it as well my dear." Kylie stood up.

"I should probably go talk to Sam. I heard him yelling at Dean and I don't want there to be any bad feelings between them." Crowley stood quickly.

"Actually, they..um..they're not here right now." Kylie frowned.

"Where did they go?" Crowley looked uncomfortable.

"They took Elijah to find this God tablet. They're hoping that this third tablet will not only give some insight into your condition but will also tell them how to reopen Heaven." Kylie closed her eyes.

"Did Cas go with them?" Crowley nodded. "I need to get Kevin. We have research to do." When Crowley shook his head, muttering something about staying out of the way, Kylie grabbed his hand. "No, we need you. If you are truly honest in your desire for redemption, then it needs to start now."

* * *

Dean turned the Impala down the dirt road towards the cabin. He glanced over at Sam.

"I'm still thinking that this is a bad idea Sam. This just has 'trap' all over it." Sam nodded.

"I know it does but we're ready for it. We've got to get that tablet. I just can't shake the feeling that we need all three tablets to fix the world." Cas leaned over the seat.

"Maybe the tablet will tell us where God is right now." Dean groaned.

"Ah Cas. Not that again." Cas held up his hand.

"Hear me out. He left Heaven right after that tablet was written. Michael and Raphael drove Metatron from Heaven shortly afterwards. It's not outside the realm of possibility." Sam glanced over his shoulder.

"It's possible Cas but…just don't get your hopes up alright?" Cas looked over at the bound Elijah who was watching Cas with a look of fear and pity.

"Just answer me this Elijah," he said slowly. "After you watched our brethren fall from the sky, how could you align yourself with the one who caused it?" Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"Spoken like a warrior. You don't know what it was like to only be a messenger. I had a job, a respectable job. I was a Seraphim when you were still a fledgling. I was there the day you were created. I've been witness to events you've only heard stories of. You, Anna, Uriel, Hester, Zachariah, Naomi…all of you. You saw me as someone beneath your standing simply because I was not one who was chosen to fight. But, I had more power and connections than any of you. I was part of God's inner circle. I had direct access to our Father. I had direct access to the Archangels. I was an important being in Heaven, I was respected, as was Metatron." His eyes darkened and Castiel could see the rage directly under the surface that had been brewing for centuries.

"And then Gabriel and Kaleil left. Michael blamed me. Never mind that I was given an order to not follow them or disclose their whereabouts. Michael and Raphael both declared it my fault and I was demoted. After what felt like a millennia of meaningless crap work, Metatron suggested that I leave Heaven. So I did. I carved out my life on earth. Walking amongst these puny humans who have no respect for the paradise Father gave them. I watched them fight, I watched them kill each other, destroy the planet and deny His existence and I saw that God did nothing, Heaven did nothing. And I was powerless to do anything about it. Then Kaleil summoned me back and wanted to return to Heaven. I was finally going to go home, or I was until Gabriel ordered me to keep my mouth shut. After all that time, I still had no choice but to follow orders. So you ask why I aligned with Metatron? Because I had no choice. Because God created me that way. You know this of me, Castiel, and yet you still ask why I followed Metatron knowing he destroyed the only real home I ever had. I hate him for what he's done…and I can't turn against him." Dean glanced up in the rear view mirror.

"Is that little speech supposed to make us feel sorry for you?" Elijah shook his head and looked out the window.

"You could never understand what it's like to have a Father shape your entire future without your consent and then disappear." Dean slammed on the brakes and turned around.

"You've got 'Daddy issues'. I get that, believe me, I do. But that doesn't give you a free pass to turn into a whiny bitch over it. So man up and grow some balls so we can get this thing done." Dean turned back in his seat and continued down the road. When they rounded the corner, the headlights gleamed off of the windows of the cabin.

"Elijah," asked Sam, turning his head slightly but not taking his eyes off of the cabin. "Where in the cabin is the tablet?" Elijah raised his bound hands.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." Dean shook his head.

"Oh no. Hell no. That's not happening." Cas glanced from Dean to Elijah and then got out of the car. He quickly walked around to Elijah's side, opened the door and hauled him out, slamming Elijah immediately against the side of the car.

"I don't care that you have issues with what you think Heaven did or did not do. I don't care if you're…" Cas thought for a second for the proper term. "…if you're butt-hurt about what the Archangels did to you or to Metatron. We need that tablet." Elijah looked Cas square in the eye.

"If you won't let me go, I won't help you." Cas let go of Elijah and backed away for a second before lunging and punching him square in the face. Sam stopped Cas from throwing the second punch.

"Cas, he won't help us. We just have to find it ourselves." Cas looked back at Sam and then let go of Elijah.

"You're not worth it," Cas hissed through clenched teeth. "You've betrayed everyone. Gabriel, Kaleil…" Cas paused and narrowed his eyes. "You betrayed our Father." He turned and walked towards the cabin. Dean cast one look back at Elijah, beaten and slumped on the ground.

"You picked the wrong side asshole," he said as he turned to follow Sam and Cas inside.

* * *

Crowley and Kevin watched in amazement as Kylie tore through the library, pulling books off of shelves to scan quickly before tossing them aside. She'd already made a pile of discarded books but occasionally she found one that she carefully placed on the table in a neat pile. Finally, Crowley cleared his throat.

"Kylie my dear?" She glanced up briefly from the book she was reading before slamming it shut and tossing it aside. "I don't think our Moose will be too happy to see the mess you've made of his beloved library." Kylie smiled but didn't answer. She reached up to pull another book off of the shelf, her shirt rising enough that the swell of her belly was visible. Kevin hurried over to help her.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Kylie opened one of the books she'd already set aside on the table.

"Anything with a reference to strange pregnancies, infant deaths, or cases where the mothers were killed before the baby was born. I know that this baby is not unique. Castiel had to kill a Nephilim for Metatron but there was a reason other than what Metatron told him. I don't believe that the Nephilim was part of that spell. I think she was one of the only beings that could reverse it." Kevin nodded.

"So you're thinking that there could have been other Nephilim that were born or at least conceived and someone killed them before they matured?" Kylie nodded.

"Nephilim are abominations. Half angel, half human. They have human emotions but with angelic strength and knowledge. They had a natural link to heaven and that was why they were forbidden." Crowley frowned, walked over to the table and picked up one of the open books.

"You couldn't remember that Nephilim existed an hour ago and now you know everything?" Kylie nodded.

"The more I focus, the more memories I get back. It's amazing. It's like I'm hacking at a wall in my head and with every new crack let's a little more light through." Kevin looked at her, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

"Castiel said you shouldn't do that." Kylie rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment. She picked up another book, a collection of handwritten letters and notes. She slowly turned the pages and then smiled.

"I knew it!" She hurried over to the table and slammed the book down between Crowley and Kevin. "Read this! An eighteen year old woman in nineteen forty six was sent to a home for unwed mothers in Florida when she was six months pregnant. She kept insisting that she had only been with one man three months prior and that he was an angel of God. She was declared insane and her baby was born only a month after she arrived at the home."

"So the baby was premature then?" Kevin asked, confused. Kylie shook her head and turned the book around, pointing to the last paragraph.

"That's the thing. The baby was a healthy, full term boy. The home adopted the baby out and the girl's parents had her committed. She killed herself a month later." Crowley read the notes and frowned.

"What happened to the baby?" Kylie turned the book back and flipped the page. She read silently for a moment and then her face went pale. Kevin took the book from her as Kylie covered her mouth, her hand shaking.

"It's a copy of a police report." He cleared his throat. "'Male found on the floor by the stairs, four shotgun wounds to the torso. Female victim found with throat slit, defensive wounds present on hands and arms.'" Kevin swallowed hard. "'One child, male, approximately one to two years of age, found decapitated. Salt present in bullet holes in the walls. Occult symbols drawn on the floors and walls.'" Kevin looked from Crowley to Kylie. "He was killed by hunters. They must have thought the baby was a demon." Crowley nodded.

"They didn't know about angels. Hunters must have heard the poor girl's story and assumed she had been raped by a demon. When the salt didn't work and the exorcism didn't work, they must have panicked." He patted Kylie on the shoulder. "Are you alright my dear?" She nodded.

"Yes. I just wasn't expecting that." She put her hand on her stomach and looked down. "Only a couple months to go huh? Not much time to get used to the idea of being a mom." Kylie ran her hand down the slight curve of her belly. "And if I'm freaked out, wait until we tell your dad."

* * *

Chuck sat up quickly and groaned. The hangover was going to be bad but the migraine that had prompted the latest drinking binge had been worse. He looked at his computer and read the last thing he had typed before passing out. He sighed and reached for the bottle near his monitor. Finding it empty, he forced himself to his feet and staggered to the kitchen. The sink was filled with dirty dishes and empty bottles of booze. He began opening the cabinets, pushing boxes of Hamburger Helper and Mac & Cheese out of the way, looking for alcohol. He finally found a half empty bottle of gin and didn't even bother with a glass.

He'd spent so many years in this vessel. He had learned, after several unsuccessful attempts with other vessels, that the best thing to do was to not suppress his vessel's urges. Unfortunately, this vessel had dealt with the knowledge that God himself was riding around in his skin by turning into a raging alcoholic and, quite frankly, God didn't blame him.

He'd kept quiet for too long. He'd stepped up and saved the Winchesters from Lucifer, restored Castiel twice and then he sank back into the shadows. When the angels fell and heaven was closed, even to him, the Creator, he knew he had to finally reveal himself to the Winchesters and Castiel. Metatron had slipped below his radar and done the unthinkable. Even though God had written the prophecy and foreseen it, he had hoped that he was wrong. Just this one time, he had thought, let me be wrong. Now, it was time for him to return. Time to play Vonnegut and put Kilgore Trout back in the story. He wasn't looking forward to it. Of seeing the hate and bitter disappointment on the faces of his son, his daughter and his warriors on earth.

He sat back in front of the computer, re-read the last paragraph, sighed and placed his fingers back on the keyboard. Closing his eyes, God began to write.


End file.
